I'm That Light In Your Dark Sand Gaara Love Story
by WhiteOranges
Summary: Friends since little kids Gaara is finding that an old friend is getting under his skin and not in a bad way... as a matter of fact Hikari or Light is getting under his skin in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

Story Starts:

I walked in the halls of the sand capital building. This was to be my new home. My name is Hikari. In English it means light. I'm nothing special. Just another medical ninja. I have black hair and eyes. I have pale skin. I'm 12 years old and my birthday is on July 24! I'm a cancer for those of you into horoscopes! I was looking for the Kazekage for the usual reports. You know as the head of the medical corpse it was my job. Five people were killed last night and last night was a full moon. I believed it was Gaara but I wasn't going to interrogated him. I hate when people yell at Gaara. It makes me feel guilty.

"I swear Gaara if Hikari comes in here and tells at least one person died by your hand I will ensure your death!" I heard the Kazekage say as I was about to knock on the door. Gaara was definitely in there. I wasn't going to let him hurt Gaara like that.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

It was a usual night here. But not to me. To me this was the first night I was here. The Sand Village. As big and as silent as ever, it seemed more quiet tonight quiet enough for seven year old me to hear a little boy crying. I ran to the top of the capital building. I saw a young red head boy crying in front of a crater. Sand was surrounding the boy in a protective manner. Me and my little curiosity stepped closer to the weeping boy.

"Excuse me?" I said. I saw his light blue eyes as turned. "Um. Hi are you ok?" I asked.

"Who…who are you?" he asked with a cracking voice. He held his head in pain.

"Oh my goodness!" I ran over to him and began healing his headache. His sand was about to attack me but with soothing light that my hand radiates when I heal it fell around us.

"Who are you?"

"My names Hikari. I was sent here by the leaf to work here. Who are you?"

"I'm Gaara of the sand."

"Gaara. That's a nice name."

"Your not scared of me?"

"Should I be?"

"Most people are."

"I'm not."

~*~*~Flashback Ends~*~*~

I knocked at the door.

"Come in." I entered. I began chocking.

"Good afternoon Kazekage. Good afternoon Gaara." I said bowing to both of them slightly.

"Good afternoon Hikari." Kazekage told me.

"Good afternoon Hikari." Gaara said.

"No one's dead." I lied. Gaara's eyes opened wide and then returned to their emotional dead look. "Just injured ninja." The Kazekage raised his eyebrow.

"Hikari are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Both of you out of my office."

"Yes sir." both me and Gaara said at the same time. We walked out. I smiled at Gaara. He didn't return the smile.

"Why did you cover for me?"

"And let him hurt you? Gaara are you crazy?"

"You should have told the truth. This is your first sin. You never lie or sin, Light." Light my nick name. Only Gaara calls me that. Light. Hmm.

"It's only one time Gaara I won't do it again." He grabbed my scrawny arm as I tried to leave.

"Don't ever do it again. Promise." I looked into his eyes. A flicker of worry shined through his eyes.

"I promise Gaara." He let go of my arms. "But Gaara. Five people. One night. Why?" His eyes where suddenly filled with hate.

"Because I needed to feel alive." He tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm. I was beginning to chock on my tears. A couple of tears fell out of the corners of my eyes.

"Promise during the Chunnin Exams you'll try to keep him under control?" He turned to face me. Gaara and I had grown up like brother and sister. He knew well I worried about him easily.

"I'll try." He said and tried to pull away again. I tugged on his arm.

"Promise." His eyes could have burned a hole on the crown of my head. He was glaring and I knew it. Finally he sighed.

"I promise." I looked at him. Happiness and relief washed over my eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Gaara!"

"Hmm." Gaara said and didn't hug me back. When I let go I looked into his eyes.

"When are the exams?"

"In a week. We're leaving in 2 days though."

"That's great Gaara! I wish you the best of luck!"

"You're going to tell me good luck when I leave, why tell me now?" he asked.

"For good luck!" I chirped.

"Would you mind if I wrote you letters?"

"No I would be very happy if you did!"

"OK."

"Thank you Gaara!"


	2. Chapter 2

Story Starts:

"Gaara?" I asked knocking on his bedroom door. "Gaara are you in there?" It was night time the day before their departure and he was... Oh no...

I ran out of the capital building.

"GAARA!!" I cried out. My heart was beating like mad! My breathe was hitched with panic. Where was he? As I ran down the streets of the sand village I heard only a single scream. I ran toward the scream only to see Gaara attacking a ninja with a mask.

"Help! Somebody help me!" The ninja was suspended in midair being held up by Gaara hand. Gaara was about to close his hand shut when I grabbed his hand to keep it open. I was panting. Completely out of breathe. I looked at Gaara. One of Gaara's eyes was his eye. Gaara was looking down at me. I gasped but not in fear in worry.

"Gaara stop." I begged.

"His an assassin Light."

"It doesn't matter Gaara!" I said lowering his hand. He wouldn't take him eyes off of me.

"He wants blood! He's hungry! He needs blood Light!" he screamed. His head began pulsating in pain he fell to his knees. I stroked his head soothingly.

"Shh...Shh... Gaara. I know. I know. Its ok. As for you..." I began giving the ninja a warning. "I suggest you leave. Now."

The ninja got on his feet and ran.

"Light." Gaara muttered in my embrace.

"Yes Gaara."

"Thank you for stopping him. Thank you for stopping me."

"It's ok Gaara." He snuggled closer to me.

"Light...He's mad at you." He chuckled.

"Tell him too bad." Gaara chuckled again.

"He'll get mad."

"Let him Gaara." I told him putting my face in his hair.

Gaara fell asleep for a little while on my chest. He woke up about a minute later.

"Light?"

"Yeah Gaara?"

"He won't let me sleep."

"Do you want me to carry you back home?" I asked. Gaara shook his head. He pulled out of the embrace and stood up. He offered me his hand and I took it. We walked home in dead silence (me: hahaha has anyone seen died silence? jess....Mary Shaw! jess: [by the way she's my bff] AAAAHHH!!! MARY SHAW!! me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!) looking at our feet. When we entered Lord Kazekage was a the door. The ninja from earlier that night was next to him. I gulped.

"Gaara!! You insolent fool!! You tried to kill on of our shinobi!! And Hikari how dare you lie to me!! Five shinobi where killed yesterday by Gaara and you knew it!!" I was caving into myself I hated it when people yelled.

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~

I looked at Light for a second. She seemed on the verged of tears. I hated it when she cried.

"I told her to lie for me." I lied. Light looked at me like I had done the impossible.

"You did what?!" The Kazekage yelled. Light was beginning to tremble while she stared at me.

"I told her to lie. For. Me." I repeated. My father stepped close to Light while she was still staring at me.

"YOU LISTNED TO HIM!!! HIS A DEMON FEARED BY ALL IN THIS VILLAGE AND YOU LISTENED TO HIM INSTEAD OF THE LEADER IN THE VILLAGE?" Father yelled at her. She finally looked up at Lord Kazekage.

"Yes she did." I said for her.

Father raised his hand. The back of his hand facing Lights cheek. From there everything played for me in slow motion. Light closed her eyes tightly knowing she was about to get slapped. Father's hand went full force towards her cheek. My sand erupted out of my gorge and collide around Light. It stopped only to take the blow from Father. Light opened her eyes wide to only see my sand protecting her.

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~

My eyes immediately flashed into Gaara's eyes. They still were emotionally died with a hint of hate flashing through.

"Ga...gaa...Gaara?" I stammered.

He just protected me. This action was very unlike Gaara. I was snapped out of my train of thoughts by an inhuman cry. The Kazekage was obviously furious. I stepped closer to Gaara against me minds will. My breathe hitched in fear.

"Don't think one day I won't kill both of you!!" I twitched in panic. The Kazekage stormed out of the room, red with anger. I stepped away from Gaara and bowed thankfully.

"Thank you Gaara." I said. When I got up from my bow he was staring at me. I smiled. Then I noticed the dreary look in his eye. He was sleepy.

"Don't mention it." he said looking down. I giggled which caused him to look back up.

"Are you sleepy?"

"And blood thirsty." I giggled again heart fully. A smile was tugging on Gaara's lips.

We walked to my bedroom door.

"Well. Good night Gaara-kun." I said smiling. I shut my eyes tightly as I said good night. Suddenly I felt cold lips on my smooth forehead. My eyes shot open. I saw Gaara of the Sand kissing my forehead. When he stopped he looked at me. No emotion what-so-ever that I could see was in his eyes.

"Night Light-chan see you in the morning." he said leaving me at my door.

_What just happened here?_


	3. Chapter 3

Story Starts:

Temari was being the usual pest that she always was. Nagging for me and Kunkuro to come down. Sensei was waiting for us also. Light was still sleeping. I had to tell her good-bye before we left.

"Gaara just forget about it and come on!!" Temari yelled.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said in my tired, raspy voice. I entered Light's room. She was in her bed but she was all tensed up. Probably a nightmare. I stroked her hair for a few seconds and she loosened up. I got up and left. I would miss her birthday because of these rotten exams.

Baki, Temari, Kunkuro and I walked to the leaf village. Light would have given her left arm to be here with me.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"Gaara?"

"Yes Light?"

"Where are you going?" she asked as she saw me packing my things.

"To Konaha." I simple stated. I turned back to my things when Light had me in a tight embrace.

"You are so lucky! Why are you going to Konaha?" she asked from behind my back. I didn't have my gorge on my back at the time.

"The Chunnin Exams." I said flatly.

"Awesome! Can I please go with you!?" I shot her a look. She had no real fighting talent only healing.

"No."

"Awww...Why not?"

"You'll get hurt."

"Please! I really want to see how Konaha's changed since I was there!" After all she was born there but sent here to work as a medical nin.

"No."

"Please?!" she said snuggling closer to my back.

"No. End of discussion." I said. She let it go and sat on my bed. She crossed her arms.

"Gaara I would give up my left arm just to go."

"No."

"Fine." she said disappointed. I sighed. These days she was getting under my skin.

~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~

"Gaara!!" I cried out waking up. I had the most awful dream about Gaara. He was at the finals for the Chunnin exams and he was fighting Sasuke Uchiha and (me: oh-uh did you have to mention Sasuke! Hikari: why not? fan girls: SASUKE-KUN!! me: that's why...) Shikaku took over him. I shuttered. I went to grab my hair tie I smelled sand. (me: only if you have smelt sand at the beach do you know how sand smells like. Hikari: its that distinctive smell.. me: yeah) Gaara was in here this morning. I looked at the clock 9:15. Shoot they left already! I grabbed the hair tie and tied my hair back. I got quickly dressed in a white tank-top with a white, fish-net, short sleeved shirt. white short shorts, and white shinobi sandals. I grabbed my white belt with my kunai pouch and back pouch and ran out of my room. I put on the belt as I ran to the roof of the building. I was met by the hot desert sun. I ran to the railing. I looked outside the village towards Konaha.

_Gaara...You better write!_ I thought smiling with tears on my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Story Starts:

The First exam was over. I was bored out of mind.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled.

"Yes Temari." I said in a raspy voice.

"Didn't tell Hikari you would write to her during the exams?"

"Yes."

"Well write to her now before the second exams."

"Yeah. I mean she's probably worried about you Gaara. You know how she gets." Kunkuro said. I looked at them.

"Fine." I said going to my room. _What am I suppose to write to her? Hi Light, First Exam ended to day. So much new blood in the exams and strong opponents. Shikaku is hurting my head but not that much. He's been really hungry though. Don't worry! I'll worry her half to death!_

Temari knocked at my door. I opened the door just a crack.

"What?"

"Do you need help with that letter?" I looked into her eyes. I nodded and opened the door wide to let her in. Temari smiled at me.

"You have any idea what I should write?"

"Well tell her things you like doing here...." she looked at me. "Scratch that...Tell her how this place looks like. Tell her about the people at the exams and about the first exam." I glared.

"Should I tell her about Shikaku?"

"And have her run here like a crazed animal? No way! She'll be worried."

"Fine."

"Happy?"

"No."

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~

"Sheesh!" I cried out loud. "With Gaara gone there is no deaths in the village!" suddenly I was happy everyone was downstairs. My office seemed huge with Gaara gone. I placed my head on my arms. I groaned. I was so bored! Facing people dieing almost everyday seemed nothing to this boredom!

"Hikari-chan?" One of the doctor said from behind the door.

"Yes?"

"There really isn't any one here. May we go?" I sighed dreadfully.

"Yeah sure go." I said. He closed the door. I put my papers in order and left the office. I walked back to the capital building. A delivery ninja was at the door. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hello I'm Number 543.68."

"That's great." I said.

"We have a letter for Hikari...or a girl that goes by the name of Light?" _Gaara!_

"Pan the letter sucker!"

"Excuse me."

"I'm Light! Hand it over!"

"Here you go miss." he hand me a letter.

"Thank You!" I exclaimed and hugged him. (me: you hug a stranger? Hikari: well if someone makes happy you wouldn't you hug them? me: no... Hikari: emo... me: I'M NOT EMO I'M GOTH!!! Hikari: weird... me: yes I'm Goth and I'm proud!! Hikari: but you wear pink… me: .) When I released him I ran inside. I went to my room. I put down my large and heavy bag. I walk to my bed and sat.

I opened the letter.

_Dear Light,_

_Um...Hi....Today was the first exam. Boring. It was a written exam. You know how much I hate written exams. There are a lot of people in the exams. The proctors say with every exam at least half of the people will fail. I'm not worried though. I met Sasuke Uchiha the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. I'm looking forward to fighting him he seems strong. Also I met Naruto Uzumaki. He is hyperactive. Too much stamina in that kid. He too has great chakra. _

_The village when I look at it really isn't at all different from your description. Lots of trees. The faces of the Hokages on the mountain are still there. Everything does seem to blend in with the trees. It's tranquil. The place itself though to seems boring to me. You would like it. No sand. _

_How are you? How's the crime rite with me gone? Are you just bored as me? Probably. How's my father?_

_Tamari and Kunkuro say hi._

_Gaara._

I laughed. "Tranquil." Since when Gaara say tranquil? Never! Temari was over his shoulder looking at everything he was writing. I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and a book so I could right on.

_Dear Gaara,_

_"Tranquil"? Tell Temari 'Do I look that stupid to you?'. She was looking over your shoulder wasn't she? _

_I'm fine. The crime rite is completely dead. No pun intended. If you get the pun... Yes I am bored. Bored out of mind! Your father's ok. I guess. I haven't really talked to him. Tell Temari and Kunkuro I say hi too! Miss all three of you!_

_Tell me if you passed the exam! I'm anxious! It's cool that the last member of the Uchiha is in the Chunnin exams! Who knows maybe you will get to fight him! Naruto Uzumaki sounds weird to me…_

_Konaha is full of life are you joking! How could you think Konaha is boring! Now I'm mad! Ok…no I'm not. But its Konaha! When I was there I was always happy! Are you serious those faces are still standing? That's a huge shocker! _

_Now time for me to get serious. Gaara, Shikaku is giving you a headache isn't he. Gaara what ever you do don't kill anyone! You promised me you wouldn't! Don't think that your letter shows that your bored doesn't mean I don't know you better! Gaara promise me again you won't kill anyone!_

_Hikari, Light._

I took an envelope and copied the address onto the envelope. I folded the letter and placed it into the envelope. I ran out and caught up with the delivery ninja.

"Yes miss."

"Can you deliver this letter to Gaara of the Sand in Konaha?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you!" I said and bowed slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Story Starts:

No crime.

No deaths.

Life here was boring!

Gaara hadn't written for about five days. I hadn't gotten any news about his where-abouts or any information about the Chunnin exams. I was still in the office and it was 3 o'clock. I had eaten launch. I really needed to talk to Gaara. I sighed dreadfully.

"Hikari-chan?" a shinobi said from the door.

"Yes."

"News about the Chunnin exams." the shinobi caught my attention.

"Yes."

"Gaara, Tamari, and Kunkuro passed."

"YES!!" I said and shot up from my chair knocking papers off in the process.

"They are going a preliminary exam though before the final exam."

"No." I cried and fell on my chair.

"Kunkuro passed the preliminaries already as has Temari. Gaara hasn't gone yet."

"What about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Um...he passed the preliminaries."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Same...Why do you ask?"

"No apparent reason." I said. Then I packed my stuff. I ran to the capital building and waited at the steps.

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~

Gaara vs. Rock Lee appeared at the monitor. (me: then they fight yayaya bullshit. I'm too lazy to write what happened just watch one of the reruns of the Chunnin exams to find out I'm not going to waste my precious time writing it down to the last detail because I have better things to do. light: that's mean. me: live with it girly. light: that's really mean. me: pathetic weakling...) I walked back to my team. I watch the fatso and Dozou fight. It was boring and Dozou won. Then Lord Hokage gave us a speech about shinobi and the Chunnin exams. We had one month until the next exam. I had to fight Sasuke Uchiha in the second round. I couldn't wait. _Gaara promise me again you won't kill anyone!_ Her words echoed through my head again. _I'll try.._ I thought. _PROMISE!!_ Her voice rang though my head again. _I promise._

~*~*~Hikari P.O.V.~*~*~

I stood at the railing of the roof. I was thinking. I looked down for a second and saw a delivery ninja. My eyes widen and I gasped. I ran back inside the building and to the door.

"Hello. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

"A letter for you!"

"Thank you!" When he handed it to me I bowed slightly and took it. I walked to my room casually trying to hide the shear excitement that was coursing through my being. I opened my door and closed it behind me. I dropped down on my bed. I was on my stomach and I opened the letter.

_Dear Light,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written. I was on the second exam that lasted for 5 days. I passed it in 1 and a half but besides that I had to fight a guy named Rock Lee. He managed to get through my shield. I wasn't hurt. Just stunned. His sensei saved him. He was strong. I got a taste of his blood while trying to defend myself. I have to fight Sasuke Uchiha for the second round in the final exam. I'll be fine. We have a month to prepare for the final exam. You can come over if you want. _

_Temari is mad at you because of what you said. She through a huge fit. Temari won her preliminary round against this girl named Tenten. She was defeated very easily. Temari called her garbage in front of her teammate who was Rock Lee. Rock Lee tried to fight Temari but Neji Hyuuga, the last member of that team, stopped him. _

_You have heard of the Hyuuga clan. Neji and the heir to the Hyuuga house, Hinata, fought for the preliminary rounds. Hinata lost. She was a poor excuse for a ninja. She was too weak. Neji put her in cardiac arrest. She almost dead but they saved her. _

_Kunkuro passed his fight against a medical ninja who could make his bones so soft that he could bend in every direction. I must have crept you. He was defeated easily though._

_I did pass the first exam with flying colors._

_Why haven't you talked to my father recently? How's the population rite? Do miss me? Are you bored? _

_You're a smart girl. Yes Shukaku is giving me a headache. He's more blood thirsty since he tasted Lee's blood. I promise I won't kill anyone no matter how carried away I get. I'll try my hardest. I promise._

_Hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Gaara._

Heck yes. I was almost immediately packing. I was going back to Konaha! Woo-hoo!! I was going to see Gaara after about 3 weeks!!! WOO-HOO!! I ran outside and continued running. I was going and nobody could stop me!!


	6. Chapter 6

Story Starts:

No crime.

No deaths.

Life here was boring!

Gaara hadn't written for about five days. I hadn't gotten any news about his where-abouts or any information about the Chunnin exams. I was still in the office and it was 3 o'clock. I had eaten launch. I really needed to talk to Gaara. I sighed dreadfully.

"Hikari-chan?" a shinobi said from the door.

"Yes."

"News about the Chunnin exams." the shinobi caught my attention.

"Yes."

"Gaara, Tamari, and Kunkuro passed."

"YES!!" I said and shot up from my chair knocking papers off in the process.

"They are going a preliminary exam though before the final exam."

"No." I cried and fell on my chair.

"Kunkuro passed the preliminaries already as has Temari. Gaara hasn't gone yet."

"What about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Um...he passed the preliminaries."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Same...Why do you ask?"

"No apparent reason." I said. Then I packed my stuff. I ran to the capital building and waited at the steps.

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~

Gaara vs. Rock Lee appeared at the monitor. (me: then they fight yayaya bullshit. I'm too lazy to write what happened just watch one of the reruns of the Chunnin exams to find out I'm not going to waste my precious time writing it down to the last detail because I have better things to do. light: that's mean. me: live with it girly. light: that's really mean. me: pathetic weakling...) I walked back to my team. I watch the fatso and Dozou fight. It was boring and Dozou won. Then Lord Hokage gave us a speech about shinobi and the Chunnin exams. We had one month until the next exam. I had to fight Sasuke Uchiha in the second round. I couldn't wait. _Gaara promise me again you won't kill anyone!_ Her words echoed through my head again. _I'll try.._ I thought. _PROMISE!!_ Her voice rang though my head again. _I promise._

~*~*~Hikari P.O.V.~*~*~

I stood at the railing of the roof. I was thinking. I looked down for a second and saw a delivery ninja. My eyes widen and I gasped. I ran back inside the building and to the door.

"Hello. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

"A letter for you!"

"Thank you!" When he handed it to me I bowed slightly and took it. I walked to my room casually trying to hide the shear excitement that was coursing through my being. I opened my door and closed it behind me. I dropped down on my bed. I was on my stomach and I opened the letter.

_Dear Light,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written. I was on the second exam that lasted for 5 days. I passed it in 1 and a half but besides that I had to fight a guy named Rock Lee. He managed to get through my shield. I wasn't hurt. Just stunned. His sensei saved him. He was strong. I got a taste of his blood while trying to defend myself. I have to fight Sasuke Uchiha for the second round in the final exam. I'll be fine. We have a month to prepare for the final exam. You can come over if you want. _

_Temari is mad at you because of what you said. She through a huge fit. Temari won her preliminary round against this girl named Tenten. She was defeated very easily. Temari called her garbage in front of her teammate who was Rock Lee. Rock Lee tried to fight Temari but Neji Hyuuga, the last member of that team, stopped him. _

_You have heard of the Hyuuga clan. Neji and the heir to the Hyuuga house, Hinata, fought for the preliminary rounds. Hinata lost. She was a poor excuse for a ninja. She was too weak. Neji put her in cardiac arrest. She almost dead but they saved her. _

_Kunkuro passed his fight against a medical ninja who could make his bones so soft that he could bend in every direction. I must have crept you. He was defeated easily though._

_I did pass the first exam with flying colors._

_Why haven't you talked to my father recently? How's the population rite? Do miss me? Are you bored? _

_You're a smart girl. Yes Shukaku is giving me a headache. He's more blood thirsty since he tasted Lee's blood. I promise I won't kill anyone no matter how carried away I get. I'll try my hardest. I promise._

_Hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Gaara._

Heck yes. I was almost immediately packing. I was going back to Konaha! Woo-hoo!! I was going to see Gaara after about 3 weeks!!! WOO-HOO!! I ran outside and continued running. I was going and nobody could stop me!!


	7. Chapter 7

Story Starts:

I knocked at the apartment door. Someone began opening it. When I saw the red haired, blue eyed preteen I jumped and embraced him.

"HI GAARA!!" I cried out.

"Light? What the heck are you doing?"

"What can't I give you a hug? I missed you! God! You have no idea how bored I was without you!" I cried out into his shoulder.

"Light. Light let go." Gaara said in a raspy voice. I let go but grinned at him. He didn't return the smile as usual. He crossed his arms.

"May I come in?" He got out of the way and let me in. I heard him close the apartment door. I turned to him. His arms were still crossed a sign he was bored.

"Light what are you doing here?"

"Well I had to come with your father here anyway so I just came a month earlier since you're not going to be doing any exams and because you said I could come." I looked at his expression. "Or I could always go back and be out of your way." I said looking down.

"No." he said his voice raspier than before. "Stay." I squeaked and hugged him.

"Light let go." I let go.

"I missed you." he flinched.

"Let me show you the spare room." he said changing the subject. I felt him pulling away. I didn't know why.

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~

My head was throbbing all morning. Temari and Kunkuro were out training. I heard a knock at the apartment door. I got up from my seat in the kitchen and opened the door slowly. I was suddenly greeted by an unexpected hug.

"HI GAARA!!" Lights voice cried out.

"Light? What the heck are you doing?" I asked in my raspy voice.

"What can't I give you I hug? I missed you! God! You have no idea how bored I was without you!" she cried into my shoulder. My head began pulsating with the smell of her. To Shikaku her smell was almost better then the taste of blood. She smelled like purity. No other word could explain how perfect she smelled.

"Light. Light let go." I said in the same raspy voice as before. I didn't want to hurt her and with her begin this close I didn't know how longer I could control myself. She let go and grinned at me. I didn't return the grin. I just crossed my arms.

"May I come in?" She asked innocently. I took as step away from the door and let her in. I closed the door behind her. I turned to her then she turned to me. I still had my arms crossed since I was bored.

"Light what are you doing here?"

"Well I had to come with your father here anyway so I just came a month earlier since you're not going to be doing any exams and because you said I could come." she looked at my expression. "Or I could always go back and be out of your way." she looked down at her feet. My heart silently panicked.

"No." my voice was raspier than before. "Stay." she squealed and hugged me again. Her scent filled me again.

"Light let go." she let go.

"I missed you." she said and I flinched. She was getting too close to me and I knew it.

"Let me show you the spare bedroom." I changed the subject. She knew I was pulling away from her. I also knew that she didn't know why. What was I suppose hey sorry but Shikaku really wants to eat you alive. It has happened before.. I tried but she begged me, not Shikaku, to stop and fight Shukaku's grasp on me. I did and I won but just barely. I opened the door to the spear bedroom. Her eyes shined in excitement. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked to the bed. She sat down on the bed and I walked in but kept a safe distance from her.

"I like it here." she said.

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~

"It makes me feel... like my room back home..." I looked at Gaara. "Weird right?"

He looked at me unsure of what to say. "I don't know." He simple said.

"Gaara what do what to do when you grow up? I know everything about you except that."

He shrugged. "I don't know." He looked into my eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I would like to keep my job in the village, see you become Kazekage, get married and have two children, a boy and a girl." he blinked.

"And what makes you think the people will want me as Kazekage?" he asked through his teeth. I knew he hated his father and wanted revenge on him.

"Because, Gaara, if they can see all the things you have struggled through like I did they would have killed your father they second they got the chance!" I chuckled. Again a smile tugged on Gaara's lips. He went back to frowning.

"Sleep for a little while. You must be tired from your journey." I smiled warmly at Gaara.

"Thank you."

"Sleep well Light." he whispered closing the door. I smiled and changed into a long white t-shirt and white short shorts.

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V., 2 Hours Later~*~*~

By now Light was fast asleep. I sat in the kitchen. My head was aching after smelling her scent. I held my head in pain. Shukaku began taking over me. He walked to Lights room. Her sleeping form was hidden by the covers over her. Shikaku made me sit next to her. I saw her hair and head. Her body was facing away from me. Her one of her hands gently laid ontop of the sheets while another laid next to her head. Her breathing was light.

"_What's wrong Gaara? To chicken to kill a little girl?"_

_"I'm not a chicken and she's not just a girl. She's Light."_

_"Hikari. Yes the girl that keeps interfering. KILL HER NOW GAARA!"_

With a shaky hand I slightly stroked her black hair. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Gaara?" she asked quietly. My hand wrapped around her neck and I pinned her to a wall. She winced but didn't do anything.

"What's wrong Hikari? Scared?" Shukaku whispered into her ear. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Please Gaara stop..." she begged me. I held my head in pain.

"Light?"

"Gaara stop please fight him please! Please don't scare me like this! Gaara please! Please!" she sobbed harder. My head pulsed. I hated seeing her cry. My hand gently lowered her to the floor. She pulled her knees close to her chest. She didn't stop crying. I was afraid she was scared of me. I bent down close to her so we were at eye level. She looked into my eyes and hugged me tightly. She wasn't scared of me. She was scared of what Shukaku does to me.

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~

I let myself cry on Gaara. This was the second time. I was surprised when Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. Gaara then sat cross legged so I could sit on his lap like a little kid. I sobbed under his neck where my head found sanctuary.

"I'm sorry Light." he squeezed me closer. "I'm so sorry." I twisted my head so the bridge of my nose was on his neck.

"Its ok. I know you didn't mean it." My breathing relaxed as my cries became less frequent. I sighed.

"Did he scare you?" Gaara muttered into my ear giving me chills.

"Yes." I said snuggling closer. Gaara tensed for a second and then relaxed letting my body fit into the shape of his. He sighed almost happily. I looked up at his face. He looked down at me.

"Did I scare you?"

"No. You made me worry." I told him. He kissed my forehead again. I sighed in happiness. I laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes but didn't sleep.

"Do you want me to leave?" Gaara asked. My eyes shot open and I grabbed an arm around my waist.

"No! Stay, please." I whimpered helplessly.

Gaara chuckled.

I looked at him... _Did he just chuckle? And not evilly?_

"Who are you and what have you done with my Gaara?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Your Gaara? I never thought I belonged to you." I snuggled again.

"No you don't belong to me but I..." I yawned. "belong to you." I fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Story Starts:

Only 2 weeks had past and I was already getting on Kunkuro's nerves. My sweet attitude was giving him a headache. Gaara just acted neutral about everything. From time to time I had a feeling his head hurt but.. I didn't ask. Temari would always drag me around to do some shopping. But today I wanted to go to the Hokage's office.

"What's your business here?" A shinobi guarding the capital building asked.

"My names Hikari of the sand. I am 12 years old soon to be 13. I was originally a medical ninja of the leaf and I would like to ask Lord Hokage why I was transferred to the sand village."

"You may pass." I presided into the building. I asked a couple of people where Lord Hokage's office was until one shinobi was kind enough to escort me there.

"Thank you! May I ask your name?"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Your the jounin that's training Sasuke Uchiha! Am I correct?"

"How did you know?" he said giving me a look. I smiled.

"Gaara won't stop talking about his match with your student. He's looking forward to the match."

"I'll be sure to tell Sasuke." Then he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I turned to the large red doors. I knocked with a shaky hand.

"Come in." I entered at the old mans voice.

"Good evening Lord Hokage." I said looking down at my feet as I entered.

"Hello." I raised my head so he could see my headband. "Oh. Your a sand ninja."

"My name is Hikari. I was sent at the age of six turning seven to the sand village to work there as a medical ninja." My head dropped back down.

"Ah yes the six year old healer. The girl with a light so powerful it could kill demons."

"Light?" I asked. "What light?" Then it hit me. I raised my hand a began healing nothing. The same light as always emerged from my hand. "This light?"

The Hokage laughed. "Yes. That light."

"So why was I sent to the sand village?" his got grim.

"There is a boy with a demon inside him...."

"Gaara.." I interrupted. "Sorry go on."

"And he was killing whenever he was unpleased with others..."

"No that's not it you should have seen how everyone was treating him." I interrupted again bring my arms to my chest. "Everyone called him a monster. I was the only one that didn't see that demon in him. I saw a good boy that is misunderstood." He looked at me.

"You two have grown close?"

"Great friends." He gave of an amused chuckle.

"I see. That's good. You might not have to kill him." I shivered.

"Kill. Gaara?"

"Yes your purpose in the sand was if the demon was too much for the boy you were to kill him and the demon." I back up.

"I cant kill Gaara! He's... he's like my brother! I'm like his guardian angel! I can't do that! And I never will!" The Hokage chuckled again.

"My my! Aren't you protective of him."

"Yes I am! I hate seeing people hurt him! I'm his protector for crying out loud! I never have got mad at him or anything like that!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!" I cried out. I was shaking in exhaustion. Lord Hokage smiled at me warmly. I tilted my head in confinement. Why was he smiling?

"Sounds to me like you fell in love with him." he chuckled. I began blushing.

"No." I simply said. "We grew up together. We've been friends for as long as I can remember." I mumbled.

"Longer you are friends with someone the more you love them."

"Well ya. But its not like that." I said. "Nah..." I cried out. Now my feelings were confused. (me: its as simple as do you love him or not? light: well I don't know.. me: its a one word answer women! sheesh!) I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think.

_It would explain why we are acting differently around each other but...., _my thoughts raced. I didn't know. I held my head and began healing as a remedy to calm my chaotic thoughts. I sighed as my slight headache disappeared.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lord Hokage. I hope I see you again." I stepped forward and shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure met to you Hikari. Your parents would have been so proud of you." I froze. _My parents?_

"What about my parents?" His face turned grim again.

"You mean the Kazekage never told you about your parents?" I shook my head. "Your parents... if you go to the K.I.A. monument you'll find your parents names there." I looked at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"Your parents were killed on a mission. They had a wish that if they died you were immediately put into training for your healing abilities. Then be sent to do something good. I was a friend of your father and mother. I'm sorry. I didn't keep you closer to home but I wanted to obey your parents dieing wishes." I was crying holding his desk for support.

"No...no.. thank you for telling me. All this years I thought my parents abandoned me or left me in Konaha because they didn't want me."

"You don't remember your parents. You were 3 when they died, But they loved you very much." I cried harder. I walked over to the Hokage's chair and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." (me: again with the hugs!! light: what? me: you know what? STOP HUGGING PEOPLE!! light: no I like hugging people.... me: -_-' ) Lord Hokage patted my back.

"No problem my pleasure. And anytime you want to talk about your parents I'll be here." I let go and shook my head.

"No just hearing that my parents loved me... its the only thing I will ever need to know." He smiled at me. I looked out the window and saw from the sun that it was around 5 o'clock. I gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta go! Gaara and Temari are going to be panicking about where I am! I'll see you soon Hokage-sama!" I said running out the door. I ran home. Only to meet Gaara's deadly gaze at the door. I gulped.

"Where were you?" suddenly remembering the conversation with Hokage-sama I embraced Gaara.

"Talking with Hokage-sama. Gaara he knew my parents. They died on a mission when I was three and I was sent to the sand to...." I trailed off. Gaara pulled me off of him.

"And you were sent to the sand to do what?"

"To heal with my light." I lied too quickly. I ran to my bedroom and I as I tried to open the door Gaara grabbed my arm. He spun me around.

"You're lying." I sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Come in." I said and pulled into my room. I locked the door thinking how Temari was going to burst in here when she sensed my chakra.

"So..."

"I was sent for you. To kill you if Shikaku ever got out of control." He looked at me.

"You were an assassin?"

"But I would never do it and I never will! I can't Gaara!"

"Why?"

I fumbled with my thumbs. "I don't know." I looked outside my window and saw it was going to be a full moon today or tomorrow. "They say when the moon's full its blood boils."


	9. Chapter 9

**Story Starts:**

**I went to sleep early because my mind had a lot to absorbed. I didn't dream about anything but when I got up I felt empty and hollow. My heart was aching. Gaara had broken his promise. I got up. I was dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt and I was wearing knee length, white, baggy pants. I walked out of my room and walked past the kitchen.**

**"Hey Hikari!" Kunkuro yelled. "What's up?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"What's wrong Hikari?" Temari asked. I ignored them and continued walking. I walked up to the roof. It was torn a bit from a deadly attack. Gaara stood at the end of the destructive drag line. His eyes seemed more tired then they could ever be. I walked a little closer. Gaara turned his head to look at me. He gave a small gasp that could barely be heard.**

**"Light.. I.."**

**"Why?" I pleaded. I began crying.**

**"Light.. he.. I... I'm sorry..." he said.**

**"Stop it! You don't mean it!" I cried out in frustration. **

**"Light? I mean it...."**

**"Do you?" I brought my arms to my chest and I continued crying.**

**"Light I'm not lying!" Gaara pleaded.**

**"Yes you are! If you did mean it you wouldn't have done that!" Gaara got closer. I inched back. Gaara's jaw dropped open. I had never backed away from him. He could have looked exactly like Shikaku and I would never back away from him. Gaara walked closer but I couldn't walk back again because I might fall off the apartment building. (me: yes yes walk back and fall off! gaara: don't you dare make her fall or I'll kill you. me: O.O ok Gaara I won't just *ducks for cover* don't kill me! hikari: now why would he kill you if your the author? me: you never know ^_^') Gaara walked in front of me. I looked down and continued crying.**

**"Light.." he muttered. Through my tears I was his hand reaching up to touch my arm. I through my hand up and slapped his hand away.**

**"Don't touch me!" I yelled and accidentally took a step back. I lost my footing and began falling. (gaara: m...*grinds teeth* me: I'M SORRY BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! *resumes hiding*) Gaara grabbed me immediately and pulled me back. I still hadn't regained my footing and I fell against Gaara. (me: happy gaara? *pops head up from behind couch* gaara: yes... me: HOLY F*** NOT YOU TOO!!! hikari: "too?" me: ya sasuke was the first... sasuke: what about me? me: from the story! I spat out my coke because you were happy! sasuke: bitch me: FANGIRLS!! SASUKE-KUN IS RIGHT HERE!!! fangirls: AHHH SASUKE-KUN!!!! sasuke: O.O') I resumed crying on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara stroked my hair. **

**"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. sorry sorry..." I buried my face into his shoulder refusing to look up. We sat down on the roof getting tired but I didn't stop crying. After a while I found myself fast asleep again.**

**~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~**

**I looked down at her again and saw she was fast asleep. I picked her up bridle style and walked back inside.**

**"Hey Gaar..." Kunkuro began saying but stopped when he saw Light sleeping.**

**"Gaara is she ok?" Temari asked in whispers. "She looks like she just cried." I didn't want to answer the question and walked to Lights room and lied her there. I glanced back at her as I excited the room. I closed the door.**

**"Night Light." I muttered.**

**~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V. Dream Starts~*~*~**

**"Mom!" I cried out. I began laughing. I clanged onto Mom's leg. I looked up.**

**"Hi Hikari!" she said.**

**"Mom, are you and Dad going to come back soon." Mom's eyes shined.**

**"You'll have to play hide and seek with us if you want us to come back."**

**I tilted head. **

**"You have to look for us Hikari. Look for us were angels claim santuary."**

**"Heaven?"**

**"Yes. Do you know where heaven is?"**

**I shook my head no.**

**"Heaven is light Hikari. Everywhere where light is we'll be there. And when you yourself have truly become an angel you'll find us."**

**"Mom?"**

**"Yes Hikari."**

**"Am I an angel?"**

**"You.." she bent down so her and I were at eye level. "You are an innocent angel as you grow up you will become a guardian angel for someone and no matter how many promises that person breaks you must forgive them and lead them where?"**

**"Towards the path of light!" She rubbed my head.**

**"That's my girl!"**

**~*~*~Next Dream Starts~*~*~**

**"There is a boy with a demon inside him...."**

**"Gaara.." I interrupted. "Sorry go on."**

**"And he was killing whenever he was unpleased with others..."**

**"No that's not it you should have seen how everyone was treating him." I inturpted again bring my arms to my chest. "Everyone called him a monster. I was the only one that didn't see that demon in him. I saw a good boy that is misunderstood." He looked at me.**

**"You two have grown close?"**

**"Great friends." He gave of an amused chuckle.**

**"I see. That's good. You might not have to kill him." I shivered.**

**"Kill. Gaara?"**

**"Yes your purpose in the sand was if the demon was too much for the boy you were to kill him and the demon." I back up.**

**"I cant kill Gaara! He's... he's like my brother! I'm like his guardian angel! I can't do that! And I never will!" The Hokage chuckled again.**

**"My my! Aren't you protective of him."**

**"Yes I am! I hate seeing people hurt him! I'm his protector for crying out loud! I never have got mad at him or anything like that!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes really!" I cried out. I was shaking in exhaustion. Lord Hokage smiled at me warmly. I tilted my head confused. Why was he smiling?**

**"Sounds to me like you fell in love with him." he chuckled. I began blushing.**

**"No." I simply said. "We grew up together. We've been friends for as long as I can remember." I mumbled.**

**"Longer you are friends with someone the more you love them."**

**"Well ya. But its not like that." I said. "Nah..." I cried out. Now my feelings were confused. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think. **

_**It would explain why we are acting differently around each other but...., **_**my thoughts raced. I didn't know. I held my head and began healing as a remedy to calm my chaotic thoughts. I sighed as my slight headache disappeared.**

**"Well it was nice meeting you Lord Hokage. I hope I see you again." I stepped forward and shook his hand.**

**"It was a pleasure to you Hikari. Your parents would have been so proud of you."**

**~*~*~Next Dream~*~*~**

**"Gaara." I said. The seven year old looked at me.**

**"Yes Light." **

**"Can I see your teddy-bear?" I asked innocently. He looked at his old teddy-bear.**

**"Sure!" he handed the teddy-bear to me.**

**"Why do like this teddy-bear so much Gaara?"**

**"It was my mom's." I gasped.**

**"Then why did you let me hold it?"**

**"I trust you! You might be the only person I trust Light." I hugged him.**

**"Thank you Gaara! You have no idea how much that means to me!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Story Starts:

"Morning Hikari!" Kankuro yelled.

"Morning Hikari." Temari said.

"Morning! Has anyone seen Gaara?" They looked at each other. Then they sighed.

"In his room where else would he be?" Kankuro said.

"Thank you." I said and walked to the door of his room. I raised my hand to knock when I hesitated I turned around.

"Sure what are you going to say? 'Sorry Gaara that I was so touchy yesterday. I was worried about you like usual. After all we grow up together I had a right to be worried about you. Although please understand that no matter what I will always care for you and I will worry about you because you are...' What its like the Hokage said! Whether you want to admit it to yourself or not Hikari you love Gaara and not like a brother or a friend! You love him!" I told myself.

"Really now?" Gaara said from behind me. How long had he been there? I yelped and jumped around to see Gaara in front of me. I gulped down the lump that had been forming in my throat. I gave a shaky laugh. I looked down at my feet blushing a dark red.

"Morning Gaara..." Gaara didn't respond with the usual 'Morning Light' so I looked up. He was smiling. (me: HOLY CRAP!!! SOMEONE CALL THE FREAKING DOCTOR GAARA HAS LOST IT!!!!) I was blushing a million types of red and pink. My breathing was slightly hitched.

"Gaara!! You up...." It was Temari. "Um.. sorry continue..." Gaara and I resumed looking at each other.

"Um.. so.." I said and was about to continue.

"Did you mean that?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"Yes.." I mumbled. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Then go home." he muttered on my forehead.

"What?! Why?!" I yelled. (me: well isn't that an obvious one princess...)

"I can't tell you. Go home." he said on my forehead. I pushed him away.

"Why?! You find out I love you and your sending me home?! What's going on Gaara?!" I yelled. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me into his room. He slammed the door shut behind us.

"Light please I can't tell you." He begged pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Won't or can't?" I said a little insulted. He shot me a look.

"Can't." he hissed. A hint of regret for being anger with me like that shined into his eyes. I stepped closer and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Gaara. You know I don't like it when you keep secrets. I'm sorry." I muttered. He smiled. He hugged me back. We stood there hugging for a while until Gaara pulled away. Gaara was still smiling widely. I smiled too.

"Come on I'll help you pack." he said. I nodded. We walked to the door. Gaara opened the door and Temari and Kankuro fell to our feet.

"Umm.... Hi Gaara. Hi Hikari." They said. I anime twitched and Gaara crossed his arms.

"What were you doing here?" he asked. I watched as his sand came out of his gorge and were about to attack Temari and Kankuro. They gasped and got on their knees. I silently gasped too.

"Gaara no, please, don't, its fine." He looked at me. His face emotionless. His sand retreated back to the gorge.

"Fine." he said in his raspy voice.

"Thank you Gaara." I said in whispers.

Temari and Kankuro walked away and me and Gaara walked to my room. In the small green room we packed my stuff. Gaara walked with me to the doors of Konaha after I said my goodbyes.

"Light."

"Yes Gaara."

He stared at me for a while and didn't speak. I watched him too as my black hair was floating gentle with the calm winds. I through my shoulders back correcting my posture. He smiled again.

"I'll see you soon ok?"

I smiled at him. "Ok!" I chirped. I began walk off but I glanced back a couple of times just to see his now distant figure shrinking as I continued walking. I watched until he was a little dot in the distance. Only then did I turn my head back in front of me to see the roads back to my home. Back to the Village Hidden In The Sand.

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~

I watched her disappear off in the distance. When she was gone I walked back to the apartment. Temari and Kankuro were in the balcony.

"Hi Gaara. Where's Hikari?" Temari asked.

"I sent her home.."

"What? Why?" Kankuro almost shouted.

"Why did you send her home?" Temari asked.

"I didn't want her around during the operation." Temari looked into my eyes.

"Oh, ok Gaara." Temari who had began to get out of her seat sat back down.

"What did I miss something?" Kankuro asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Temari cried out.

"What?!"

I remained silent as I watched them bicker at each other.

"Temari just tell me!"

"No!"

"Temari!!"

"Why?!"

"Because!'

"Tell me!!!"

"Are you deaf!! No way!!"

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~

I decided to take the long way to the village which meant to avoid the desert for an extra day. I had been walking for three days. The final Chuunin exams would start in a week. I would get one day of relaxation when I got back. Well because if Gaara was still home there would be a ton of work to do. The Kazekage was probably walking to Konaha right now and I wanted to avoid him at all costs. I didn't know why I just didn't have the guts to tell him I had run off to stay with Gaara.


	11. Chapter 11

Story Starts:

I entered the doors of the Sand Village and almost immediately got ran over by a medical ninja.

"Miss Hikari!"

"What?! What is it Itoro?!"

"We just got a corpse that is the Kazekage!"

"What?!"

"Yes but the Leaf Village says the Kazekage is there!"

"That's not possible...." I began thinking. "Show me the corpse." I demanded. Itoro ran to the hospital. I went to my office dropped my bag and put on a medical jacket but didn't button it. We ran to the room were they had the corpse. When we opened the door my stomach turned at the sight. Lord Kazekage was there alright. He was pale white the color of a corpse, his lips were chapped and he had bit marks on his throat. The bit marks were too far apart to have been from a snake.

"It was Orochimaru." I said. The other ninja gasped.

"Orochimaru?" one said.

"But why? He has a pack with the Village? Why would he betray us." I looked out the window. The final exams were today and I had to deal with this.

"For power and revenge."

"Why power? What could he possible gain by killing the Kazekage?"

"A one way entrance ticket into the Konaha. Call them immediately! Tell them Orochimaru is in Konaha!" I yelled. A ninja grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.

"No one will do a thing understand." he said. The other ninja got into a position to fight the ninja nut he pulled my head back. "Don't you idiots even try if you want your top medical ninja alive and unharmed." I began struggling. "Stop unless you want the rest of the Chuunin exam members to die because of you." he played on my strongest weakness. I stopped struggling and began crying. "Oh yes I know about you and Gaara." he whispered in my ear so no one else heard.

"Who are you?" Itoro asked.

"Kabuto. Sound Village Ninja. Lord Orochimaru's left hand man." he said. "Now listen there are Sound ninja posted at every entrance and exit of this building. Go and do your regular jobs and don't even think about calling for help the cable has been cut. The ninja are here to ensure no gets in or out." The ninja nodded and left the room. Kabuto let me go and I dropped onto the floor crying. He scoffed at me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the metal bed were Lord Kazekage's corpse was lying. He push the corpse off and yanked me up to sit on the bed. I slapped him across the face. He seemed a little shocked.

"How dare you?! Show some respect for my Lord!" I screamed behind my tears. Kabuto grabbed my hair and pulled me so I was face to face with him.

"You know you have a big mouth for someone who's being held hostage. I heard that you were an obedient and sweet person. An angel." he scoffed at my ear. "I don't see that. You also have a big mouth for someone who has a loved ones life hanging in the balance." he whispered in my ear.

"Leave Gaara out of this!" I shouted and continued crying.

"Aww what's wrong did he break his promise to you about not killing anyone? Don't think he isn't about to do it again Princess. Sasuke vs. Gaara. Hm. You think Shukaku is going to let him pass the opportunity to get a taste of Uchiha blood? I highly doubt it Princess." he muttered into my ear as I cried. I pushed myself away from him and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Kabuto?" a ninja that I didn't recognize said.

"Yes?"

"Lord Orochimaru just killed Lord Hokage."

"Good."

"NO!!" I cried out. My chest was pained. The only man that I knew that knew my parents couldn't have been killed. "NO NO NO PLEASE TELL ME YOUR LYING PLEASE!!!" I jumped off the bed and begged.

"No its true."

"You rat!! Come here so I can kill you!!" I cried out and went to attack the ninja. He backed away and Kabuto grabbed me.

"Get out. I got her." The ninja nodded and closed the door. I sobbed for everyone in Konaha. Kabuto sat me on the metal bed again. I pulled my knees to my chest again.

"Kabuto!" another ninja said.

"What?"

"Shukaku is out!"

"Well your boyfriend released his demon. Who's fighting him?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki! Also the Chef Toad was summoned by Naruto Uzumaki!"

"What?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Your boyfriend Princess is as good as dead if Naruto Uzumaki has truly gotten that strong!" Kabuto said making me cry harder.

"Lord Orochimaru hands have been damaged. He can't do Justus anymore!"

"What?!"

"I'm serious!"

"Get our ninja out and go to Konaha as fast as you can! Get to Lord Orochimaru! NOW!!" With that he disappeared. Two of my medical ninja came to see if I was ok.

"Hikari-chan?"

"What the heck are you going go call Konaha!!!" I screamed behind my tears. They nodded and left. I walked out gripping the walls for support for my tears hadn't subsided yet. It looked like they weren't going to go away soon. I fell down in the hallway crying uncontrollably.

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~

I was having a very peaceful sleep and Shukaku was enjoying himself until I felt a harsh punch to my left cheek.

"Oh! Give me a break! I just got here!" Shukaku's voice ran in my ear as I woke up. My eyes open wide to see Naruto ready to punch me again. _He disrupted my jutsu!_ I thought angrily.

"Sand Coffin!" I yelled.

"Pops! Help him!" a frog yelled.

"I got it!" A huge frog said. His tongue wrapped around Naruto, protecting him.

"You think I'm a fool!" I yelled. I made the sand the had sank Naruto into Shukaku wrap around his leg. My anger rose.

"I'll wipe you from the face of the earth! I'll never seize to exists!"

He looked at his teammate then back at me with a hated expression.

"Believe me I will kill you. I will not seize to exist."

He made a hand sign his chakra was red and very visible.

"Get ready you crazy monster!" he cried out. I immediately made a hand sign.

"Die!" I yelled as my sand wrapped around his wrist and ankle.

"I've had it with you!" he said and slammed his forehead against mine. The force was so great that my eyes shot open and my jaw dropped. Warm blood oozed down form our foreheads. Shukaku began deforming and fell.

"Kamakichi! Its time we went back!" I heard the large toad yell.

"Alright pops!" a squeaky voice said. There was a large poof and Naruto and I were forced against to separate trees. Naruto and I got up breathing heavily. Blood covered both our foreheads.

"That's it. I can't go any further. I've used up too much chakra." I heard him mutter as we both continued to breath heavily. "And from the look of it so have you." he told me. "You and I are a lot alike. More than you know we shouldn't be doing this." We both got up and stared at each other. I was the first to change my posture into a fighting position. Naruto followed. When the huge sword in the background disappeared we both jumped. Fists ready and aimed at it target. We gave of angry cries and punched each other. We both fell rattling the trees that had gotten in our way. I groan as my back hit the ground first then I heard Naruto's grunts of pain. I groaned and turned my head with great effort towards Naruto. He was lying face down on the ground eyes closed, blood still covering his forehead. We lied there. I was unsure of Naruto was still alive or not. Suddenly Naruto's shut eyes became twitching until they opened. He became squirming towards me.

"No! Stop!" I screamed.

"Not until my friends and the village is safe and if that means taking you down I will!" he said. Temari and Kankuro appeared.

"Gaara!" They cried out. They grabbed my arms and disappeared.

"Temari, Kankuro..." I said thinking about what Naruto had said. They looked at me. "Thank you."

Temari's and Kankuro's face filled with shock then they softened.

"Ya." Kankuro patted my head affectionately. Suddenly a medical ninja from the sand appeared in front of us.

"Lady Hikari.. she .. and they..."

"What? Spit it out!" I yelled.

"The medical ninja from the sound came to the sand village to keep the people who were oblivious to the pack from warning Konaha. But Orochimaru killed Lord Kazekage and Lady Hikari gave an order to warn Konaha and the sound nin were holding her hostage!" My jaw clenched.

"What?! Do they still have her?" I asked.

"No they left but she... we haven't seen her!"

"What?! Did they take her?!"

"No! But we can't find her! She's somewhere in the medical building or capital building!" I had no strength to threaten this guy.

"Heal me and take me back home." I ordered. Temari and Kankuro set me down and the medical nin healed me. I sighed in worry. When my wounds were slightly healed and I was patched up we continued heading for Suna.


	12. Chapter 12

Story Starts:

I was sitting in the little yellow room. I was wearing black my least favorite color but it was the only color appropriate for a funeral. But don't think I was going to go to the Kazekage's funeral. I had already paid my respects. I was holding a red rose in my hand. I was toying with one of its thorns.

~*~*~One's P.O.V.~*~*~

A ninja entered the little yellow room.

"Lady Hikari! Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro have returned!" her ears seemed to perk up at the sound of Gaara's name but soon she began sobbing. Her hand tightened around the rose. There where almost no thorns where she gripped it so she did not bleed.

"Go away!" she screamed obviously trapped in one of her memories. The ninja retreated back out the into the hall.

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~

I walked through the halls of the capital buildings. Everyone including me was wering black. I had been here for about an hour and I still hadn't seen Light yet. I saw a random ninja walk by.

"Where is Lady Hikari?" I asked.

"In that little room.." before he could finish I was off to that room. When I opened the door I saw Light standing in front of the table with a rose in her hand.

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~ (me: come on princess wake up the guy is looking for you and you're all depressed. light:*sigh* me: *slaps forehead* Gaara I swear if you don't snap her out of this I will make her fall of a roof and you wont be around!!)

My fingers returned playing with the thorn again.

"Light?" Gaara's voice echoed around the room.

"Go away!" I screamed as the voice trapped me into another memory.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

I ran up and down the streets of Suna looking for my red haired friend. I saw a man pass by.

"Excuse me sir! Have you seen Gaara?" I asked.

"That 9 year old monster? I'm happy I haven't." Fury seized my body.

"He's not a monster you are sir! You are the emotionless villain around here!" I yelled.

"Whatever kid." the man scoffed and walked away. I sighed trying to relax. When my fury subsided I returned to running through the streets. I eventually found Gaara on the roof of a house holding his head in pain. I walked to him and hugged him.

"Light?"

"No its Hikari."

"Oh its you Light." he muttered.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

"Light what's wrong?"

" 'What's wrong?' " I hissed pressing my finger onto the thorn making me bleed. "What's wrong is that I had to sit and listen to someone tell me that you were going to die! What do you think IS WRONG!!" I began screaming. Gaara footsteps came closer. I began crying. I heard him take a fearful step back then continued to walk towards him. He wrapped his arms around me. I twisted around in his arms so I could lie my head on his shoulder. I let the rose drop to the floor. I wrapped my arms around him his neck.

"Come on stop crying." he muttered into my ear. I pulled away slightly and looked at him with my tear-clouded eyes. I raised my hand with the bleeding finger.

"I'll try. I promise. You have my word Gaara-kun." he chuckled and grabbed my finger. He examined it for a second and put it in his mouth and began sucking the blood away. I looked at him. His eyes locked with mine. I began laughing.

"Much better." he muttered with my finger still in his mouth.

"The bleeding."

"No." he pulled my finger out of his mouth. "You aren't crying. You're laughing that's much better than seeing you crying." I smiled warmly.

"I love you..." he looked at me.

"Just a minute ago you were scared and afraid... your hiding something." I stiffened. True I was something had happened before he got back and after Kabuto left.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

I was in my room. Tears still clouded my eyes from the events from yesterday. It was announced that the Kazekage was killed. Everyone knew how much I wanted Gaara to be the next Kazekage. I already had three angry letter and five not so pleasant phone calls.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

"It's nothing Gaara.." I muttered I turned my head away. Gaara grabbed my chin, not roughly but with force, and forced me to look at him.

"You're lying again."

"I just don't want you to hurt anyone Gaara." I whined.

"What happened?" I sighed I knew I had to tell him.

"Gaara the people from the hospital spilled. The time we were talking in my office about who we wanted to be Kazekage and I said you some people heard and now since your dad died I have got angry letters and phone calls that's all." his jaw was tightened.

"What?" he hissed.

"It's fine! It's ok! I'm fine! I don't care!" his jaw relaxed a little. I raised my hand and rested it on his cheek.

"How can you be fine?"

"You're fine so I am too." he tilted his head. I smiled again. I bent down and picked up the rose and placed it in front of the picture on the table.

"Why did you do that?"

"Thank you for keeping him as safe as you possibly could. Because Gaara Yashimaru was right." I looked at him his jaw was tightened again. His uncle who tried to kill him. "Your mothers love is in every grain of that sand. Your mother is your mother and weather she want to love you or not she loved you. She left you not of choice but of force. She loved you just as I love you and she protects you just as I wish to protect you." I told him. "Because when you love someone you have the upmost disire to protect them even if it costs you your life." Suddenly I heard angry cries from out side. I gave a look and walked to the window. A mob of civilians were there.

"Don't think will let you make that monster the Kazekage!"

"Yeah!"

"Get out of here you monster!" At the word monster I looked at Gaara who looked untouched by the word. I was shocked. Suddenly his expression changed to something I never seen before in his eyes. Worry. Before I could ask Gaara disappeared and reappeared behind me. I turned as sand covered the floor. A stream of sand raised from the ground and grabbed a kunai that would have hit my head if Gaara's sand hadn't grabbed. My jaw dropped slightly. This was the second time he protected me. He turned his head so he could look at me.

" 'Because when you love someone you have the up most desire to protect them even if it costs you your life.' As long as I exist you won't seize to exist either." I was touched. Then I felt his sand around my waist pulling me closer to him. I giggled. When we were about an inch apart the sand stopped and dropped. He took me chin into his hand again and pulled up to him until our lips locked. At first I was shocked and didn't move but as soon as I melted into the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck. He let go my chin and his arms around my waist bring us closer 'til our bodies were touching.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Story Starts: (me: ok about two months have past since the exams... I think anyway it's when sasuke leaves Konaha)**_

_**"Nah Temari!" I yelled. "You owe me for getting that scroll!"**_

_**"Ok Ok! Sheesh don't bite my head off!"**_

_**"I don't bite!"**_

_**"Ya. Gaara does." Kankuro said. I summoned one of my light kunai from a new jutsu I learned. Then I hit him on the head with the back of the kunai.**_

_**"Oh shut up and go train." He gave me a look.**_

_**"Yes Mom."**_

_**"Shut up!"**_

_**"What's going on in here?" Gaara's voice echoed.**_

_**"Hi Gaara!" I chirped. "How was your mission?"**_

_**"Boring." he said as I skipped happily over to him.**_

_**"Oh come on tell me!" he saw my wide smile and knew he was this close to wrecking my great mood and he loved it when I was in a great mood. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other.**_

_**"Um I'll go study my scroll." Temari said.**_

_**"I'll go fix my puppet..." and with that they disappeared. I smiled. Gaara sat on the couch in the room. He looked at me. He patted the seat next to him wanting me to come sit there. I walked over and sat. He looked at me and smiled.**_

_**"So..." I said, "How was your mission?"**_

_**"What mission escorting an old man with a bunch of rouge shinobi after him...? Yup boring." I smiled. "But I did miss something from here."**_

_**I tilted my head. "What did you miss?" He bent down and kissed me.**_

_**"Its not oblivious." he muttered when he pulled away. I bit my bottom lip and blushed. He missed me. (me: Rejoice girly!!!)**_

_**"Sheesh Gaara if you keep doing that I'm going to pass out one day." he smirked. (me: you shouldn't have said that!!!) He bent down again. My heart began beating faster. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. When his lips were just brushing over mine. He knew exactly my heart would beat faster and that my breath would hitch which it did. He chuckled darkly.**_

_**"I'll remember that."**_

_**Then a ninja came rushing and we pulled apart. **_

_**"Gaara-san. There is a mission for you, your brother and sister and Lady Hikari."**_

_**"From who?" Gaara asked. The ninja gulped.**_

_**"From Konaha..." I gasped. "Sasuke Uchiha has been abducted by sound Jounin. Two members of the team send to get him are severely injured and the others are fighting and they have almost reached their limit." When he finished I got up. Gaara grabbed my wrist almost instantly like an automatic reaction. He pulled me back to my seat.**_

_**"You are not going anywhere." He gave me his defensive look but to anyone that didn't know him it was the same old glare. **_

_**"Don't worry. Didn't you hear there are two very severely wounded? I'll heal while you guys fight. I promise." his eyes grow softer.**_

_**"Fine." He got up and pulled me along. "Temari! Kankuro!" They appeared in a puff of white smoke.**_

_**"Ya we heard." Kankuro said.**_

_**"Lets go you never know in what mess those idiots are in." Gaara nodded. I giggled. Everyone got armed. I got into a scort since I was wearing a skirt. When we reached the outskirts of Suna we all disappeared into puffs of white smoke. When we reappeared we were at the outskirts of a forest.**_

_**"Ok Light go to the two injured gennin. Work your way up the forest until you have found us all again." Gaara said.**_

_**"Ya. Be careful." They nodded and disappeared. I made a hand sign. "Clone jutsu." A replica of me appeared. She nodded at we both ran of into the forest. Soon we turned and headed towards the beginning of the forest nearest to Konaha. In about 15 minutes we saw two teens on the ground both covered in blood. We checked them both. The sound ninja was dead. The leaf ninja had a very weak pulse. We turned him so he was face down. We looked at the wound that was created by a wed like substance. As I healed the clone pulled out the boomerang thing... He groaned.**_

_**"Wha..." he muttered. My clone stepped in front of him so he could see her.**_

_**"Shh... I'm healing your wound please sleep and save your strength." she said.**_

_**"Are you an angel?"**_

_**"No but I'm close. Now sleep." his eyes closed. He didn't die. He fell asleep. When the wound was stable enough we bandaged up the wound. My clone grabbed him and prepared to go on but be behind. I made another clone. She and I ran down the forest again until we came across one last member. He was sitting under a tree. The tree was marked with signs that said 'great work' and 'nice work'. I was touched these guys were close friends then I looked at the guy. He was as skinny as a tooth pick and he had no charka left. His body was dying. When I realized this I immediately went to healing him to stabilize his condition. I was half way done when a three medical ninja arrived.**_

_**"Hi There! I need some help!"**_

_**They jumped down to me.**_

_**"Yes miss what's wrong?" When the saw the guy the gasped.**_

_**"Choji!" they yelled. "What happened?" **_

_**"I'm a sand medical ninja here to help the squad that was sent out to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. My part was to heal the wounded members. We got information that two were severely injured."**_

_**"What you're a medical ninja? How old are you?" **_

_**"Yes and I'm 12 years old. I'm Lady Hikari."**_

_**"The born healer?"**_

_**"Yup!"**_

_**"Ok Lady Hikari we'll take it from here go help the rest of the squad."**_

_**"Ok. A clone will arrive shortly with the other members. This clone will go to Konaha for assistance."**_

_**"Ok." they said and I was off. I ran until I saw Temari.**_

_**"Hey Temari!" she and another guy that looked like a Chuunin turned around. "Hey aren't you Shikamaru the guy Temari had to fight in the Chuunin exams?"**_

_**"He's the one and only." Temari said.**_

_**"Man that was a drag. Not to mention this is a drag." I looked at his hand.**_

_**"Oh my gosh your finger's broken." I said.**_

_**"Ya what about it?" I took his hand and began healing. I closed my eyes. Once it was repaired I opened my eyes.**_

_**"There you shouldn't move that for a hour." he examined his finger.**_

_**"Ok. So what you're a medical ninja or something?"**_

_**"Yup!" Temari and I chirped.**_

_**"How old are you?"**_

_**"12!" we chirped again.**_

_**"12 years old and a medical ninja... impressive."**_

_**"Thank you!" I chirped. "Anyway I'm going to find Kankuro and Gaara ok?"**_

_**"Ok." Temari said and I ran off again. I soon ran into Kankuro.**_

_**"Hey Princess!" I slid trying to stop.**_

_**"Kankuro!" I walked over to him. "Hi you ok?"**_

_**"I'm not!" a guy at Kankuro feet yelled.**_

_**"Ya. Kiba here is badly damaged and so is his dog." I thought he meant something else.**_

_**"Pardon?!" his eyes opened wide.**_

_**"No no no! I didn't mean that! His dog as in roof roof." he said.**_

_**"Kankuro that was the worst impersonation of a dog I have ever seen."**_

_**"Hey! There's a guy bleeding here!" Kiba yelled. I gasped and stroked a lock of hair behind my ear.**_

_**"Sorry here let me see the wound." He tried to withdraw his hand the pain as expected shot through his body and his hand returned to his wound. I chuckled. I knelt down and pulled his hand away. He groaned in pain. I placed my hand on top of his wound and began healing. Light from my hand filled his face.**_

_**"What is that?"**_

_**"Her healing light. It's the strongest and most powerful light. Her light is even powerful enough to destroy demons."**_

_**"Wait Lady Hikari?!" he said.**_

_**"The one and only." I chirped. I finished healing. "Ok the rest will have to be done in the hospital. Where's the dog?" Kankuro pulled off the jacket off a white furred dog. I bent down and healed the dog. When I finished it began whimpering.**_

_**"Hey Akamaru. You ok." Kiba said. Akamaru barked. I got up.**_

_**"Kankuro take them back to Konaha and get them help ok?"**_

_**"Yeah Yeah. Go get Gaara." I nodded and ran off for the third time. When I arrived at the next clearing there was a ridiculous amount off sand. Gaara was defiantly here. **_

_**"Bracken Dance. Bracken Dance." a voice from an unknown location echoed. As I looked around. Sharp bones popped out of the ground.**_

_**"What the..?" I muttered. As the earth shook I grabbed a nearby tree. When the rumbling stopped I looked around again. When I looked up I saw Gaara. He was floating on an island of sand. Next to him also floating on an island was a guy older than Gaara and I in a green jumpsuit. There was a knife made bone near Gaara's head. His expression was clear as glass. He was scared. When the guy shook him out of that state they floated down to solid ground but on the other side from where I was. I started running around the field of bones. When they came into view they looked like they had finished a conversation.**_

_**"Gaara!" I yelled. He looked up from his feet. He immediately smiled.**_

_**~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~**_

_**"Gaara!" Light's voice cried out. I looked up from my feet and looked and her. I smiled immediately at the sight of her.**_

_**"Gaara, who is that?" Lee asked.**_

_**"That's Light but I'm the only person that's allowed to call her that. Her name is Hikari."**_

_**"Ah the name of light. Is that why you call her Light." I looked at Lee.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Gaara you ok?" Light said when she was in front of us.**_

_**"Lost a lot of chakra but I'm ok." I told her. She sighed in relief. "Lee's injured a little heal him." Her soft face turned serious and she bent down to heal Lee's scratches and wounds. **_

_**"Wait I'm not done that elixir you drank is doing its job but you still have some damage that the elixir will not heal."**_

_**"I like her Gaara she's like an angel." Her eyes became clouded.**_

_**"So I have been told." she muttered. Her eyes became more clouded. I tilted my head. She was reminded of something during her time as hostage. "OK! All done!"**_


	14. Chapter 14

Story Starts:

As we departed from Konaha we said thanks and you're welcome to Shikamaru. As we left Temari and Shika were looking at each other and giggled. I smiled widely and bit my lip trying to stop my laughter. As we walked I was thinking _Temari and Shika sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage._ I didn't realize I was humming too.

"Hikari what are you humming?" Temari asked. I stopped walking. Everyone turned around.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked smiling wickedly.

"Yes I do."

"Fine." I said and walked close to Gaara. "Temari and Shika sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Temari was as red as a tomato.

"Why you little..." she took out her fan. I screamed and hid behind Gaara.

"See you do like him. Or should I say you love him!" I emphasized love.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Come on Temari among friends! Admit it!" I yelled.

"When I get my hands on you I'm going to kill you!"

"I want to see you try!" I yelled. Then Gaara's sand wrapped around my waist.

"Neither of you are going to try anything understand."

"Yes Gaara." we said. Gaara's sand returned to his gorge. When we arrived back at Suna we were all just sitting around until Gaara got up.

"Gaara?" he didn't even glance back.

"I'm going to the watch the sunset from the wall ok." His voice was cold yet warm at the same time. I sat back down.

"Oh ok."

~*~*~Gaara's P.O.V.~*~*~

I walked to the wall of Suna to watch the sunset. Soon I sensed Kankuro's chakra.

"Gaara, give it up." was the first thing he said. "I don't want to say this... The village only thinks of you as a menacing weapon. You'll have a really hard time if you leave us and join a regular squad. The higher ups don't think much of you. And most of the villagers are still terrified of you."

"I know." I muttered. "I know, but just sitting around waiting will cause more fear and suffering. In order to escape the path of loneliness, I have to no choice but to work hard and make my own path. If I do that someday..." I lifted my head up. "Someday... I can be like him. That's why as a shinobi of the Sand, I'll aim to the Kazekage. So I can live a life connected to my village."

"Gaara..." Kankuro muttered.

"I want to work hard so that others will accept my existence. That's what I thought when I looked at Naruto Uzumaki." I stepped forward. "Up until now, my bonds with others have been ones of hatred and murder. But, seeing him fight so hard made me wonder what a bond really is. I think I understand a little now. Suffering, sadness, and joy. To be able to share it with another person..." there was silence for a moment. "Naruto Uzumaki... When I fought him, I feel that that's what he taught me. He experienced the same type of suffering as I. And he thought me that you can change how you live your life. Someday, I want my existence to be necessary to others. Not a weapon to be feared," I smiled and turned my head around until I could see Kankuro, " but as the Hidden Village if Sand's Kazekage." Kankuro smiled.

"Yeah but don't forget to three people your existence is already necessary. And to one of those three your existence is life itself."

"Yeah..." I said turning smiling. "I am her life." Kankuro chuckled.

"Yeah you are."

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~

While I Gaara was gone I was to sit and content myself with reading a book. I sighed for once in my life I was bored. I sighed.

"What are you sighing for?" Gaara asked from behind the chair I was sitting in and made me jump in surprise.

"Gaara!" I cried placing a hand over my chest. "You scared me." I sighed as my tense body relaxed. He smiled at me. He sat on the couch again. I tilted my head when I saw his eyes shining. "So.." I said. He looked at me his eyes confused.

" 'So..' what?"

"You're happy! Spill it!" He smiled.

"You're going to get your dream of seeing me as Kazekage.." My face dropped. Happiness flooded my body and yet my face barely showed it.

"Gaara.." I muttered.

"If you still want that. I don't want to make you unhappy." Before he finished the last word I was hugging.

"Oh my gosh Gaara! I'm so happy!" I said loudly. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Are you really this happy?" he asked.

"Yes!!" and at that he kissed me. I never realized how when he kissed me I was very happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Story Starts: (me: ok people three year time skip!! Rejoice!! You get to read about Gaara becoming Kazekage!! Wee! *Ahem*)

"Gaara!" Temari and Kunkuro yelled from the door. "Come on you have to come out!" they yelled. I tapped there shoulders.

"May I?" I said pulling out a needle from my pouch.

"You wouldn't!" Temari exclaimed.

"He's Kazekage." I eyed Kunkuro.

"Not yet his not and if he does't get out of his room he never will be. Now out of the way!" I yelled. Kunkuro stepped away. I fiddled with the doors lock until it opened. I opened the door and I entered. Then I slammed the door shut before Temari and Kunkuro could rush in. I locked it almost immedatly.

"Light." I turned around to see Gaara in the Kazekage's suit.

"Gaara." I muttered. "Hi." I said as if we haven't seen each other for years. Truth was we had seen each other all week. He smiled that smile that made me blush. I did blush. Gaara sighed and I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Gaara?" I asked taking a step closer.

"I don't know. I feel like someone tied my stomach in a not." I giggled then nodded.

"You're nervious." I said. I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled. "Its ok I don't blame you." When I opened my eyes Gaara was staring at me smiling. I blushed and hung my head down. When I looked at him again he disappeared. The next thing I knew Gaara was in front of me caressing my cheek. That made me blink. He smirked and bent down to my ear.

"Hm. Nice skin Light. It would make any blood thristy guy salavate." I stiffened then shivered. "Scares you? Hm. And I thought you weren't afraid of me." I shook me head.

"I'm not afraid of you." I gulped. He chuckled in my ear. I blushed madly. "You know everyones waiting for you outside." He grimaced.

"Ya you're right." He pulled away. He moved away from me to leave. I grapped his arm before he could go any further.

"We'll see each other like old times right? You and I just sitting on the roof thinking about the past times. You remember?" With every word I pulled his arm closer until I was hugging his arm. I began crying. He hugged me. He bent his head to my ear.

"Yes don't worry Lady Hikari. Hm. Light no matter what I'll always make time for you. I love you." My heart felt like it stopped beating. For the first time he finally said those three words. I smiled and stopped crying. He pulled his arm away and smiled at me. "And I'm still going to keep my promise to you. I'll protect you." My jaw dropped. He walked out of his room. I ran behind him.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"Gaara?"

"Yes Light."

"We're friends right?" he shrugged.

"I don't know. I never had a friend." I gasped.

"You have never had a friend? Well that's ok. I'm your friend and I'll always be your friend no matter what!"

"Promise?" he looked at me with his big light blue eyes.

"I promise! I'll be your light! Because friends are a persons light."

"I don't have any light in me. I'm a monster." he turned his head away. I sighed and turned his head around to look at me.

"Yourn't a monster. Those people that called you that are monsters and you should think nothing of them." His lips twitched alittle as if wanting to smile.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

_Its been years hasn't it Gaara. Since that day. And now its just like always me running after you making sure that you are alright. Always staying one step behind you so I can make sure you don't fall. Making sure every step you take is the right one. But its weird an angel fell in love with a demon and a demon fell in love with an angel. I'm going to continue being your gaurdian angel because I like that. I'm your angel and no one else's. And all those times you were confused about an emotion it gave me joy you came to me first. It gives me joy to see you smile, to chuckle or even laugh from time to time. Just like it gives you sadness to see me cry it pains me too when you cry. And I wonder will our love for each other always stay like this or will you one day have to leave as I fear. No you never would. I know it._

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_ "GAARA!!" he turned around to see me running to him. I opened my arms and hugged him. "You're coming back right?" His eyes were cold._

_ "Yeah." shocked that he responed I dropped my arms. He began walking away._

_ "Gaara! Come back home safely please!"_

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_ You did and you saw me first before Temari and Kunkuro. _

_ In everything there's light and darkness. I truly am your light and you are my darkness. Togthere it seems like we are one person. Gaara._

"I introduce to you the next Kazekage!" The villagers erupted in cheers. I cheered as well and clapped. It was unbelievable yet so true. Gaara. Shukaku no Gaara was Kazekage. My Gaara was Kazekage.


	16. Chapter 16

Story Starts:

Another boring day at the office ended. Since Gaara had changed there were almost no crimes. And those few crimes non of them where from Gaara. Shock to me no to the villagers yes. Gaara had changed and he was proud to show it. I was proud when he should it. I fixed all my papers and walked back home. Today Gaara had a half day at the office which made me extremally happy. It gave me the right to bardge in like I was cheif of the medical corps... oh wait I am. (me: -_-' you can't get any stupider can you? light: what? it always feels like my job is to sit around singing papers.) When I got home I dropped my bag in my room and went to Gaara's office.

"Gaara?" I asked opening the door slightly.

"Light. Come in." he said. I walked in and closed the door. When I turned around to face him I bowed.

"Its great to see you Kazekage-sama." Then I felt a hand on my chin pulling my head up gently.

"Its still Gaara to you." he said. I smiled, blushed, and giggled. "Laugh again. I missed your laugh." I looked into his eyes.

"Gaara." he bent down and kissed me. As usaul I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Soon he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I accepted. Our tongues fought for dominance I wasn't surprised that he won. His tongue searched every bit of my mouth. My hands moved and I gripped onto his hair. His fingures ran through my hair. When he broke the kiss (me: if you want to call it that) he groan at the loss of contact.

"God Light." he muttered his lips still close to mine. I shuttered. He went lower to my neck. His lips brushed over its leanghts. My hands fell from his hair to his chest. I grabbed onto his clothing tightly. He smirked and pulled away. I losened my grip.

"Gaara." I muttered when his lips brushed over mine. He pulled away one final time.

"Go to bed you're tired." I tilted my head.

"How did you know I was tired?"

"You're sighing. When you sigh you're tired." he knew me too well. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Ok." I turned around and headed for the door.

"Light?" Gaara said. I turned and was immedatly met by Gaara's lips on mine. Pure longing ran through my body. He broke the kiss.

"Yes Gaara."

"You forgot to laugh for me." I laughed. Not fake laugh a real one. He smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

"Anytime Kaze.. Gaara." He smirked as I walked out the door.

~*~*~No one's P.O.V.~*~*~ (me: ok third person from now on will just skip to where the characters are. u'll catch on)

Diedara and Sasori walked throught the desert with there cloaks on through the desret their Akasuki hat's bells chimed in the desert wind.

"I see. So we're taking care of the people here first instead of the ones Orochimaru fought against. Apperantly he's a traitor who's been giving out information on us, un." Diedara said.

"It can't be helped. Even I had no idea what was going to happen to him after I used that techinque on him." Sasori mubbled. "More importantly are you going to be ok with just that bag?" he asked oviously asking about the bag Diedara was clenching in his had the whole time. "Our opponent is a Jinchuuriki." (note: Jinchuuriki is the Power of Human Sacrifice. A Jinchuuriki are hosts for tailed demons me: like naruto.)

"All of my techinques are works of art. And I'm also carrying my specialty un." he unzippered the poch on his waist. The mouth on his hand opened. "After all, we're just going up against a little shrimp un."

~*~*~Walls of Suna~*~*~

Guards stood around the walls watching for intruders. One gaurd hear something. The chiming of bells. He's eyes opened wide and he looked out to see two figures in the distance.

"What's that?" he asked himself. "Black cloaks with a red cloud design... It can't be. They're.. I have to report this to Captain Yuura immedately!" he yelled he turned and saw his captain standing next to him. "Captain Yuura! Guys from that orginization have appeared!"

"I know." he said and pulled the collor of his shirt alittle over his mouth and nose to protect it from the sand. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

~*~*~Diedara and Sosori~*~*~

After a good ten minutes the arrived at the walls there were no gaurds though. One shinobi stood at the opening while corpses of the rest of the guards lied behind him.

"Good work. Do you remember who I am?" the shinobi gasped a little. Then he nodded.

"Ofcourse Sasori-sama." (me: pitiful....) he said.

"That's right. If he didn't it would have been much of a techinque." Diedara said. The shinobi knelt down.

"When their memoried return they'll go back to being loyal subordinates." Sasori said and the shinobi got up. He lead them though the wall and into Suna.

"Are you just about ready?" the shinobi asked.

"Ok its ready." Diedara said as he create the minature bird in his hand. He throw it on the ground. "Master Sasori, you can just wait here and watch." he made a hand sign and the sculpture puffed and grew 20 times the size it was before. Diedara jumped on its back and throw off his hat. "I'll attack the village from above." he said. "What do you think of my sculpture?" Diedara asked Sasori turning around to see him.

"Don't keep me waiting too long Diedara." Sasori warned. Diedara chuckled and the bird began to take flight. _Ichibi, Shukaku Jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Desert, eh?_ Diedara thought. (note: ichibi means one-tailed) _I wonder what he'll be like._ As the sunset began to close in Diedara began taking photoes of the men potrolling the skies.

"One. Two. Three. There are three watching the skies." he said to himself. "I've got to say this village's desing is pretty artistic. Means its really worth destroying." He stuck his hand into his hand and pulled out three spider sculpters. "I should use stealth moves for now." he mubbled. Then he dropped the sculpters and made them puff away into the places he wanted them to go.

~*~*~Gaara~*~*~

Gaara sat in his office with a cup of tea at his desk. He was thinking about Hikari. He began looking out the window. He slightly raised his head at an awkward feeling.

~*~*~Hikari~*~*~

Hikari was in her bed twisting and turning. She was in a god awful dream. Tears of sadness and pain poured out of her eyes suddenly and she stopped moving.

~*~*~Diedara~*~*~

Diedara still was in the sky above Suna. His scultures were crawling up there victoms bodies.

"What the hell is this weird thing?" One gaurd asked. The spider jumped on his face and muffled up all his screams.

"They're not weird!" Diedara said. "Idiots just don't understand art now, do they, un? I'll use your bodies to show you. Art is... a blast!" he said and the sculpters exploded killing the shinobi. He came rushing down towards the captial building. He jumped off the sculpter and onto the roof. "Infultarsition success." he said then looked up. In front of him was Gaara armed with his sand and ready to fight.

"That's as far as you go." Gaara told Diedara. Diedara smiled and scoffed. A thin line of sand circled Gaara. Diedara's hands moved to his pouch of blasting clay. Gaara's eyes widened and he made the sand go after Diedara. Diedara jumped and landed on the back of his bird. (me: the sculpture you perves! that bird!) The string of sand still went after Diedara. Gaara made the sand extended towards Diedara quickly and powerfully.

~*~*~Hikari~*~*~

She shot up her eyes looked like she had seen a family members corpse.

"GAARA!!!" she screamed. When she saw she was in her room she exhaled sharply. She got out of bed and walked to her door wanting to visit Gaara again. She went to open the door. Her hand stopped. Sand began pouring out of its edges. He had to be kidding her. She tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. "Shot! I'm going to kill him!!" She began pounding on the door. "Someone open the door." Suddenly she heard a blasting from outside. She ran to her window the streatcjed through out one wall of her room. Where had that explosion come from? She looked up. Gaara was standing on his sand. A Shukaku like arm extended out of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Story Starts:**

**Hikari woke up. She rubbed her eyes.**

"**What the..? Ugh my head." She rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark place. **

"**Where am I?" she asked herself.**

**~*~*~*~Gaara and Diedara and Sasori~*~*~*~**

"**You're late, un." Diedara said. The field filled with dead shinobi. "I thought you hated making people late."**

"**I do but I enjoyed myself to forget about that."**

"**What, un?" Diedara said apparently pissed off. Behind him Gaara lay unconscious in the clay bird's grasp.**

"**After this we are going after my Jinchuuriki."**

"**But, Sasori, what you are suggesting is very dangerous, yeah." Diedara said.**

"**It doesn't matter. As long as I get one no one will care." The wind blow up the cloth over his face and revealed his puppet like jaw.**

**~*~*~*~Hikari~*~*~*~**

**She walked through the black abyss aimlessly. Her cloths had changed and she was wearing a white dress. A white aura radiated from her body. She sighed.**

"**Where in the world am I?" she asked herself.**

"**You're not in the world" a voice told her. Hikari turned around to see a demon behind her.**

"**Where am I?" she asked. The demon grinned at her.**

"**Who are you?" Hikari smiled.**

"**Lady Hikari." She said. The demon was struck by fear.**

"**You are…? Where's your charge?" Hikari was confused. "More likely should I say your charges." He glared at her. "Stupid guardian angles always messing up a demon's hard worked job." Hikari began scowling.**

"**Then demon's should learn to pick there fights! Have you seen Shubaku no Gaara?" she asked.**

"**Shubaku no Gaara? Oh the iichibiki." He thought for a second. "No idea."**

"**Where am I?" **

"**You really haven't been properly trained. Any way. You are in the darkness." Hikari titled her head confused. "A demon's paradise?" Nothing. "Hell?" he asked. Then she understood.**

"**What am I doing in hell? Am I dead?"**

"**From the looks of it no. I'll ask again where the hell is your charge?"**

"**I don't understand." The demon groaned, frustrated with this angel before him.**

"**Who are you suppose to watch over?" he asked.**

"**Gaara." The demon cracked up.**

"**You are the Guardian for the iichibiki? That's suites you." Hikari got mad.**

"**What's that suppose to mean?!"**

"**Nothing. Nothing. It's just hard to believe that you, the most feared angel in hell, and you lost your charge? And if you did why are you here?" Hikari shrugged.**

"**I don't know." She closed her eyes and recalled the moments that had accord before she had awakened. "Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. I swear. I'll find you Gaara. Please just be alright."**

**~*~*~*~The Cave~*~*~*~**

**Diedara and Sasori arrived at the cave.**

"**There it is." Sasori hissed. They jumped down. The cave had a boulder blocking the entrance. A seal was placed on the boulder. Diedara made a hand sign and the boulder rose revealing the entrance. The water from the river in front of the boulder poured into the cave. The sculptor flow into the cave with Gaara (me: you sicko idiots! Let Gaara go or I'll kill you! Akatsuki: O.O') and settled on the ground. Diedara and Sasori walked in. A holograph like projection of Pein turned around to face them.**

"**You're late. Prepare yourselves!" he hissed at them.**

"**Sorry he was stronger than I had anticipated."**

"**You had plenty of time to prepare! I told you your stealth moves wouldn't work!" Sasori barked. The sculptor place Gaara down on the ground and disappeared. Pein made a hand sign and a huge sculptor appeared. The Akatsuki member's appeared on the sculptor's finger tips.**

"**This jutsu will last 4 days and 4 nights."**

"**Only?" Kisame asked. "Shouldn't we do this longer since Orochimaru isn't here?"**

"**Then get to work." Pein hissed. He made a hand sign. "Fuin Jutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin." He said. The sculptor opened it's mouth and dragon like chakra poured out. It took form and attacked Gaara. (me: no damn it! Unhand him you temes!!! *growls* no one hurts a jinchuuriki and gets away with it.) The chakra began to suck out the demon chakra out of Gaara causing him physical pain. Gaara was forced to throw his head back and groan at the pain but it the pain was enough for him to give off a shrill scream. About five days of this. About five days of this pain? Could he actually survive that much pain?**

**~*~*~*~Hikari~*~*~*~**

**Hikari had forced the demon to take her to where the Nine demon's once lived. Her white aura had protected from some other demon's that had tried to attack her. Suddenly unimaginable pain flooded her body. She wrapped her arms around her and screamed.**

"**Gaara!!!" she cried. What was this pain? Why was she screaming Gaara's name because of it? Then it hit her. Gaara was feeling this pain! And if it hurt her this much… she couldn't imagine what Gaara was going through. She failed at protecting the person that she loved.**


	18. Chapter 18

Story Starts:

The jutsu was over and Gaara was dead. Hikari knew something happened because her white aura was gone. The demon took her to an area where nine large doors were lined up. She exhaled sharply.

"Well here you go princess." Hikari began scowling the demon.

"Not a princess." She walked into the first door. She found herself in the desert. "Gaara?" she asked.

"Light." His voice said. Hikari gulped.

"Gaara! Where are you?!" she asked franticly. She felt fingers intertwine with her own.

"I'm right here." She turned around. Gaara was there her back towards her. "I'm sorry." He said. Hikari put her face in between his shoulder blades.

"I should say sorry. I failed you." She said. She began crying.

"No you didn't you did the exact opposite of failing me. You saved me." He said. Hikari placed her hand on his arm.

"I could I have saved you if you're gone?" she whispered. She heard a little boy weeping. She peeked from Gaara's arm. A young Gaara with a gorge on his back was weeping.

"You saved that little boy Light. You saved me." He said. The image changed. A young Hikari stood before them. She was in a black dress weeping.

"And you saved her. You saved me too," she said. Her head returned to its previous potion.

"Light…" Gaara began regret and pain was dripping into his voice. "I have to leave." He said. Hikari tightened her grip on his arm.

"You're coming back right?" he grew silent.

"Light… I'm sorry." He said. Hikari's chest tightened. He was leaving her?

"Gaara?" her voice pleaded.

"I have to I don't want to but I have to." He sounded like he was crying.

"Gaara don't cry. You'll be back right?" he was silent once again. Hikari snuggled herself closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said choking on her tears. Her tears spilled staining his overcoat.

"I'll be with you Light remember that." He disappeared into sand.

"Gaara!" she cried trying to hold on to him. The sand slipped through her fingers and she fell on her knees sobbing. He was gone.

~*~*~*~Gaara~*~*~*~

"_Whose hand is this? This is my hand. I wonder did my existence ever become necessary for others? What's that? That's me. That's me… whose existence someone else needed. Why did I become like that? Why do I desire it so badly? Those eyes, that nose, that mouth. Why? Why is that "Gaara"? I used to be inside of that. But what am I now? Just one state of consciousness… What did it used to be? It was just… a small… feeling."_

"_Gaara… those things are better left forgotten." _The last of his demon chakra entered the sculptor. A pupil formed in one eye of it.

"It's over." Pein said and Gaara collapsed. Dead.

"Whew." Sasori said.

"It ended up taking three days and three nights." Diedara said.

"It's exhausting every time we do it, isn't it?" Kisame said. (me: *twitch* you really are gay kisame.)

"Seriously that took forever!" Hidan said cracking his shoulder.

"Good job, everyone." Pein said. He turned to look at Gaara's corpse.

~*~*~*~Kunkuro~*~*~*~

Kunkuro laid on his bed trying to relax. Suddenly a picture he had of Temari, himself and Gaara fell from his side table and crack. Kunkuro got up and picked it up.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ He thought. Hikari had taken that picture. "Shit isn't there something I can do?!" he yelled at no one. He got up and went to Hikari's room. He suddenly gasped when he saw the medical shinobi in there. "What's going on?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Kunkuro-sama but you'll have to leave." One said and motioned for him to leave. _Not you too Hikari._

~*~*~*~The Cave~*~*~*~

"It seems to be getting louder outside isn't it?" Pein commented.

"Which means they have arrived." Kisame said.

"Which group?" Diedara asked. The dark cave made is seem as if his eyes were shining. "Was it the one Master Kisame was suppose to hold up or…"

"It's both of them." Zetsu said coming out of his plant… thing. "So they both made it at the same time. However... they are a bit too late." Zetsu remarked. (me: grr… hikari: *cries* me: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!!)

"There is one more jinchuuriki here, right?" Sasori asked. He began laughing and turned to Itachi. "Don't think of me poorly Itachi." He said. He resumed laughing for Itachi made no sign of caring about the matter.

"So then, it's about time we go. It's getting a bit noisy outside after all. And we have finished up our work here too."

"Exactly." Zetsu said.

"Well, we don't even know if the can make it inside or not." Kisame said.

"Don't underestimate them." Itachi said. "You should know that." Kisame chuckled.

"Well, I'll acknowledge their brute strength." Kisame said.

"Sasori. Diedara. Take care of the guys outside." Pein said.

"So that's how it's going to be after all, un." Diedara said.

"But take the jinchuuriki alive." He said.

"I know." Sasori said.

"The rest are dismissed." Pein said.

"Lets go." Hidan said. Hidan and Kakuzu disappeared. One by one members disappeared.

"Well then we'll go too." Kisame said.

"Itachi." Sasori said. "Just what type of person is the jinchuuriki for the nine-tails?" Sasori asked. Itachi's gaze turned to the floor.

"Tell him." Pein ordered.

"He's the one who scream and changes first." He said.

"What the heck?" Sasori said.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Diedara asked. Itachi disappeared.

"So that's that." Kisame said and disappeared.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Pein said to Sasori.

"Yeah."

"We know, yeah." Pein made a hand sign.

"I can't wait to hear from you again." He said and disappeared. The monument disappeared and Sasori and Diedara jumped next to Gaara. They waited awhile for the konaha shinobi. Diedara groaned.

"They're slow." He said. "If they're coming I'd like it if they came quickly." He said. He looked at Sasori's face. "What's wrong Sasori-donna?" he asked. "I thought you hate being made to wait." He said. Sasori exhaled loudly.

"I hate it." Suddenly the boulder collapsed to pieces. Four people came in.

"Were we too late?" the white haired dude asked himself. Diedara sat on Gaara's chest. (me: how dare you!? *grabs Diedara* I'm about to beat the shit out of you, you ass!) Gaara's sand had fallen off his face to reaval the smooth skin that laid underneath. Naruto was shaking slightly.

"So then I wonder which one is the jinchuuriki." Diedara said. Naruto's fists tightened. His blue eyes turned red and he grew fangs.

"You bastards! I'm going to fucking kill you!!!" he yelled angrily.

"The one who screams and changes first." Sasori said. "Is that him?"

"That's what it looks like, yeah."

~*~*~*~After Battles~*~*~*~

Sakura lifted her hands off of Gaara. She stepped to Naruto and the group and shook her head from side to side. She looked down. Naruto began crying and stepped in front of Gaara's corpse.

"No." he said. "Get up Gaara. You are Kazekage. You just became Kazekage damn it!!!" he yelled.

"Control yourself Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto spun around.

"Shut the hell up!!!" he screamed tears poured down his face as he snapped at the elder. "You have now idea what he's been throw!!!" he yelled.

"Naruto." Sakura begged.

"I couldn't save Gaara. I couldn't save Sasuke. Three years of hard work for _nothing_!!!" he said. Chiyo-bassama got up and walked over to Gaara. She placed her hands on Gaara and they glowed green.

"Chiyo-bassama!!! That technique will…!" Sakura began but the elder silenced her with a smile. Naruto walked in front of her and gave her hands.

"Please use my chakra." He said.

"Place your hands on mine." He did.

~*~*~*~Hikari~*~*~*~

She was on her knees in the darkness crying. Unless this has happened to you, you have no idea about the physical and emotion pain that was traveling up and down her body. It hurt. The feeling of losing someone and it was your fault. _Your fault!_ Not your neighbors or siblings. Yours!

~*~*~*~Gaara~*~*~*~

"What… my hand again…? Who…? This hand… who is it? Who are they calling? …My hand… me…?" Gaara put his hand down and say a little crying boy with red hair in the desert… alone. He was carrying a gorge on his back. "… Who am I…? I… I am…"

Another boy with blonde hair placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder and smiled at him. The image began changing. The age was changing.

"Gaara." Naruto said. Relief in his voice.

"Naruto." He was shocked. He was alive. How? He looked around. The whole entire area was covered with sand shinobi. "This…" he began.

"To save you…! Everyone came running…" Naruto chirped.


	19. Chapter 19

Story Starts: (me: ok still third person. anyone cried in the last chapters?)

"I don't see them!"

"Look at the horizon they're there!" The people had crowed waiting for the Kazekage. And yet it seemed as if it was taking forever for them to come back. Everyone's hopes sprung to life and the figures in the distance. The desert sun made their shadows seem long. Gaara, being held by Kankuro and Naruto, was the first sight. Everyone cheered. They began running towards their leader.

~*~*~Hikari~*~*~

"Still floating around in the darkness?" she asked herself. "Sheesh what's wrong with me?" she pondered. She was an angel what was she doing in the darkness. Well to anyone else it was simple. Her heart and soul where looking for Gaara. Two halves of a whole. Nothing without each other. Gaara had been here just a while ago. Here in the darkness watching his younger self cry as she watched her younger self cry. She sighed. Bored once again. _Maybe_ she thought to herself. _It's time to let go. Gaara did._ _Where ever there is light is where heaven is. Mom and Dad are there waiting for me to find them... and maybe... Gaara's there too._

~*~*~Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro~*~*~

"It's great to see you all." Gaara said in whispers.

"Wait captain!" a shinobi yelled.

"Yes what is it?"

"Lady Hikari!" Gaara's eyes widened. She wasn't here screaming and crying in joy. Where was she?

"What about her?" the captain asked.

"She's in perfect health. Heart, stomach, everything but she's dying for some reason." the medical shinobi said. Gaara's jaw clenched.

"What?!" he hissed. "Light's dying?!"

"Kazekage-sama! Um yes. She was knocked out to prevent her from going after you alone and she hasn't woken up since she was perfect in the beginning expected to wake up the next morning but she didn't. Now it seems that Lady Hikari is going to die."

"Take Elder Chiyo in first then bring me to Light." Gaara hissed.

"Who's Light?" Naruto asked Kankuro as they let go of Gaara.

"She was Gaara's friend as they were children. Where Gaara was Hikari was. They were inseparable. They still are. But Hikari, people think she's some sorta fallen angel. She's perfect in every way possible. She's a healer and a protector. Gaara was her charge so to speak. Hikari brought out the good said in Gaara and Gaara brought out her fight spirit. They are two halves of a whole. She was the one that healed Neji and Choji 3 years ago."

"WHAT THE GIRL THAT SAVED TWO OF MY FRIENDS IS DYING!!" Kankuro looked at Gaara who was beginning to walk in with Sakura next to Elder Chiyo's corpse.

"Ya she is."

"What the girl? That girl that was an angel, that same girl that healed me?" Neji asked from behind them.

"Ya. That girl." Kankuro said.

"She's the most powerful healer you will ever she. Her healing light can kill demons." Temari said.

"Well then come on!" Tenten said and they began walking in. Lee trailed in after them. When they sat down Elder Chiyo they all ran to Hikari's room. There where medical equipment in that room with two medical ninja. One monitor was showing her heart rate. Indeed it was perfect. Gaara was the first to pass the shinobi and sit next to Hikari.

"Light." He muttered his eyes shining with genuine worry.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama but you'll have to leave." Gaara understood no matter how much he longed to know if she would be ok, to hear her laugh, to see her smile, maybe leaving her right know was the best thing for her. Gaara nodded and began standing up. He stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Gaara." Hikari's lips barely moved yet Gaara's name came out of them in her voice. Gaara sat back down. Hikari's fingers left Gaara's jacket and returned to her side. Temari and Kankuro dragged everyone out of the room even the medical ninja. Gaara sat here stroking her short black hair. He was expecting her to pop back to life. He picked her put slightly so he could place her head on his shoulder.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

She let herself cry on Gaara. This was the second time. She was surprised when Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Gaara then sat cross legged so she could sit on his lap like a little kid. She sobbed under his neck where her head found sanctuary.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

He was expecting something like that to happen. No. She didn't wake up. Gaara though he began crying.

"God Light. Please wake up. I'm here. Please just wake up." he muttered into her ear. She took a sharp breathe in which seemed shaky. "Please I'm sorry I left just please wake up. I love you." The words she desperately needed to hear and she wasn't wake to hear them.

"Gaara." she muttered in his shoulder. "Ashiteru." (Note: Japanese I love you. me: thank you luckygirl94 for writing that XP!!) He put his face into her hair.

"Ashiteru Light."

"Gaara?" her eyelids were fluttering. She was waking up.

~*~*~Hikari's P.O.V.~*~*~

"Ashiteru Light." my ears heard. The darkness I was surrendering to began disappearing. I was regaining control of my body. My eyes began fluttering. I saw red hair.

"Gaara?" I said. My eyelids still trying to wake up.

"Light?"

"Gaara. Hm.. I'm so happy you're ok. Gaara." I muttered.

"Light." he squeezed me closer to him. "Are you tired?" he asked. My eyes opened wide.

"No! I'm a bundle of energy like usual!" I chirped sarcastic. He chuckled. I looked into his eyes and then gave his a peck on the lips.

"Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" he asked. I grabbed his arm.

"No!" I almost yelled. "Please don't go."

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"Do you want me to leave?" Gaara asked. My eyes shot open and I grabbed an arm around my waist.

"No! Stay, please." I whimpered helplessly.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

I remembered that and drifted back to sleep. When I woke up again it was night time. I got out of bed and walked through the halls. When I heard eating people at the dining hall I stopped and entered. A blonde boy was chugging down ramen like it was nothing. Gaara was sitting across from him, Temari to his right and Kankuro to his left. A pink haired girl sat to the right of the blonde boy, her head was dropped and she had her hand on her forehead. To the left of the blondy was Lee. He had grown since the last time I saw him. Next to the pink haired girl was a brunette that had her hair in two buns. To Lee's right was Neji. I stood there, twitching as the blondy scuffed down food.

"Come on Gaara you have to eat too! You just got revived from the dead! You need to build up your strength!" Blondy said. I raised my eyebrow and began tapping my foot everyone turned to see me. I was as mad as... (me: my mom when I don't clean my room let's just leave it at that... -_-' ) Gaara's eyes opened wide. Temari and Kankuro shook slightly.

"Hey Gaara.." I hissed through my teeth.

"Hey! Look she's wake!" blondy said.

"Shut up Naruto! Can't you see that she's mad!" the pink haired girl and the brunette said.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry Tenten." he said. I tilted my head now confused.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki?" he looked at me and grinned widely.

"Believe it!" I sighed. I returned my attention to Gaara. Fury seized me again.

"Shukaku no Gaara." I hissed. Everyone looked at Gaara. Gaara got up and grabbed my arm. He tugged me outside.

"I'm sorry Light."

"Sorry for what?! For locking me in my room?! For watching you get beaten?! For dying on me?! For almost making me die?!" I didn't realize I was yelling.

"For all of it I'm sorry!" his eyes told me one thing. He meant it. After his eyes returned to his emotionally dead look.

"Gaara... I'm sorry for yelling." I said and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me too. Soon we heard awws and turned around. Heads were poked out from the door.

"Light style." I said and made a hand sign. "Light Shuriken." Shuriken appeared and headed for the door. They ducked back in. We laughed. This was funny. "So you want to go back in and eat something?" I asked.

"Do you?" he said in his monotone voice.

"Nope!" I chirped. He chuckled. Sand appeared and dragged me closer to Gaara. He bent down slowly and kissed me. I seriously missed this. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He almost instantly pulled away. He was tense. I tilted my head unsure of what was wrong. He chuckled again and caressed my cheek.

"Like I said before your skin could make a blood-thirsty guy salivate." I turned my head so my nose went into the palm of his hand. I exhaled in his hand my now warm breathe seemed to give him chills. He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow Lady Hikari." He whispered in my ear and walked off.

_Yup still two halves of a whole._


	20. Chapter 20

**Story Starts: **

**"Aw are you sure you can't stay longer?" I asked. Standing to the right of Gaara I felt like I was his wife and we were taking a picture while he was in his office. Everyone in the office from Suna was wearing black. **

**"Ya we have to get back so Kakashi can relaxe and recoperate." Gai said.**

**"Ofcourse." I said. Then Gaara got up.**

**"You need to say good-bye to Elder Chyoi one last time. We made her grave." Everyone turned serious and nodded. We walked to the beariual grounds were The other Elder stood morning his sisters death.**

**"Everyone say good bye to Elder Chyoi." he said. We bowed our heads and said good-bye. I said thank you as well. After a minute we raised our heads and opened our eyes. My eyes filled with sadness. We began walking way. We had to turn around because Sakura and Naruto were still standing infront of the grave. I looked at Gaara and then at them. I walked to Naruto and Sakura and tapped their shoulders. They turned to look me in the eyes. I nodded to them. They walked towards the door and I fallowed. We walked with them to the doors of Suna and waved good-bye. I was going to miss them. We walked back to the capital building. Kunkuro went back to training and Temari went to the living room. I was going to join her when Gaara told me to come with him. I walked into the office and sat on the couch. He come and sat down next to me. I placed my head on his shoulders. I sighed.**

**"I'm sorry." he said. I looked up.**

**"For what?" **

**"For letting some else die because of me." I smiled and strocked his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. **

**"The Elder's death wasn't your fault Gaara." I said. I slid my hand to his cheek. He moved his hand I could feel his breathe in my hand. It was soft and warm. His breathe made my heart beat faster. He leaned in. I leaned back alittle as he brushed his lips over mine. His lips slid to my neck. He beared his teeth but resisted the temtation to bite my neck. Instead he just licked and stucked espesally on my soft spot because it always made me moan out his name. He slid his hand down my back sending shivers of pleasure up my spin. He pulled my body against his and I shivered again. He stopped and moved to my ear.**

**"You smell and taste really good Light." I blushed. He nibbled my earlobe and my shoulders dropped. I shivered again. He pulled away completely. He looked into my eyes. He stood up. I tilted my head confused. Gaara held out his hand to me. I smiled and took it. He pulled me out of the office.**

**"Gaara?" I asked. He silenced me quickly with a kiss. I didn't objedt to it. He started walking tugging me along but didn't break the kiss. I didn't object once were going to his new room. I put a confused look behind the kiss. Gaara licked my bottom asking for entrance. I parted my lips. His tongue went into my mouth. This time I didn't bother fighting for dominance. His tongue explored my mouth again. As his tongue began messaging mine Gaaara opened his bedroom. When we entered he backed me up to the door and his hand closed it and locked it. His lips mine they moved on to my neck again.**

**"Gaara.." I moaned when he sucked on my soft spot. He smirked and nibbled it tenderly. I moaned his name again alittle louder. That only made him bit down harder. I gasped. His hands went to my waist.**

**"Light ." he muttered my name against my neck. I swallowed. (me: ok from here and on I refuse to write.... if want to now the lemonish part search gaara one-shot lemon its the second one thats almost exsactly how the lemon part was except from the endish part. the aurthor of the lemon is taintedxwings quizillians: you don't write lemons yet you read them! me: XP what can I say I'm weird like that! And I like my weirdness. quizillians: -_-' me: XP!!) **

**He dropped next to me. He strocked my hair. Then he pulled me close against his body. I nuzzeled my head under his neck.**

**"You ok?" he asked. I looked into his eyes. Passion and love filled them. I placed my hands on his cheecks and kissed him warmly. He pushed me harder against him.**

**"I'm fine." I said and drifted off to sleep. The next moing I woke up unreasonably early. I looked out the window and I saw the sun raising. I allowed my brain to restart and filter last nights memories. I blushed a dark crimson. **

**"Hmhm. You awake Light." Gaara's voice said. My heart pounded.**

**"Did you and I... did that really happen?" I asked. He smiled darkly as I looked up alittle to see his face.**

**"You tell me." I pulled my shoulders out from beneath the covers. They were bear.**

**"Oh my god!" I yelled and almost ducked back into the covers. Gaara chuckled darkly again. He pulled me alittle out again. I was blushing.**

**"You don't have to hide you have a beautiful body and I saw it. No need to hide it." I blushed and hestantly pulled my arms out from the covers. He smiled. I pulled myself close to him. He smiled again. I place a small kiss under his jaw. He didn't stop smiling. **

**"I forgot to say good morning. Good morning Gaara." He kissed my forehead.**

**"Good morning Light." he said back. "Come on get up Temari is going to be looking for you and it wouldn't be the best thing in the world if she saw us like this." I turned serious. He was right. I got up and got dressed. **

**"I'll see you soon Gaara." I said and ran out the door to my room. I went in took a nice one hour shower and came out. I changed cloths and dried my hair. Temari was at my door at eight thirty sharp.**

**She didn't even let me say good morning she grabbed me and dragged me to her room. She dragged me in and she had clothes set out on her bed.**

**"Temari what's going on?" She took in a sharp breathe.**

**"In two weeks there is going to be the Sakura Festavil and Shikamaru called and asked me if I wanted to go with him and I said yes and now I'm trying to find a dress for the Sakura Festavile and I want you to help me because I don't know what to wear." she said in that one breathe.**

**"Um....... ok lets see what you have." For the next hour and a half we went through her kamono's. When I say a light blue komono with green and white trimings. I pulled it out. "This. Forget about everything else you are wearing this." She tilted her head.**

**"I don't..." she stopped when she saw my eyes. "Let me try it on." she took it from my hand and waked into her bathroom and changed. Soon she came out.**

**"Wow Temari!" Kunkuro said from the door. "If you weren't my sister I would have asked you out."**

**"KUNKURO YOU PERVERT!!!" we yelled. He began running. We sighed.**

**"Do I really look good?" she asked.**

**"Perfect. And you will be perfect in Shikaru's eyes. To Shikamaru you will always be perfect no matter what because he loves you." she blushed.**

**"Just like you and Gaara." My eyes widened then softened and I nodded.**

**"Ya just like us."**

**"Because you two are madly in love with each other."**

**"Ya. I guess we really are."**


	21. Chapter 21

Story Starts:

"Mom!" Yashimaru yelled. I opened my eyes. I looked next to me. Gaara had already gone to the office. Yashimaru jumped on the bed. I looked at my son.

"Yes Yashamaru." (me: why couldn't you name him tobi? hikari: what? who's tobi? me: *slaps forhead then hikari* the akasuki leader!! hikari: what's wrong with you? me: umph!) I looked at my sons pitch black eyes.

"Mom. Mom. Can we go visit Dad today." I laughed and ruffled his red hair.

"Your father is down the hall and take a right." I said sarcasticlly. He pouted.

"You never go with me to Dad's office." I sat on the bed.

"Because its not nice to disterb your father. After all he is Kazekage and he's always working."

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"When I grow up I want to become Kazekage just like Dad." I smiled widely. I ruffled his hair.

"But do you know what that means?" he tilted his head. "You have to work hard and be a good boy."

"Hehehe. You'll see Mom! One day I'll be as good as Dad." A laugh came from the door. Gaara was standing there.

"We'll see." he said.

"Dad!" Yashimaru cried out and ran to Gaara. Gaara grabbed him and hugged him.

"Good morning Gaara." I said chuckling.

"Good morning Light." he said.

"Dad why do you call Mom Light? Most people call Mom Lady Hikari." Yashimaru asked.

Gaara laughed and patted his son's head. "I call your Mom Light because she her name is Light."

Yashimaru tilted his head. "I thought Mom's name was Hikari."

"It is but Hikari means light so I called her Light as we grew up."

"And now I'm stuck with the nickname." I said and Gaara laughed. Yashimaru looked very confused. He sighed.

"Mom can I go play."

"Sure." I said. Yashimaru ran out the door full speed. Gaara walked to me and sat next to me on the bed. He placed his hand on my chin and pulled me in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. When he pulled away he was smiling. I smiled too.


End file.
